<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El  alfa del apartamento 512. by DesahogoWriten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554843">El  alfa del apartamento 512.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten'>DesahogoWriten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Courtship theme, Crossdressing, Fights, M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, ¡Alfa Tony, ¡Omega Peter, ¡Young Tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“¡Ya Suélteme!” Peter cierra los ojos. “¡Me está lastimando!”</p><p>El alfa no parece ceder y cuando Peter piensa todo perdido se escucha un rugido estridente, es la voz alfa de alguno de los inquilinos pero el Omega no la reconoce así que su tío no es, solo siente el ardor de los dedos quemar en su tierna piel y gimotea aliviado pues el adulto mayor le suelta la mano. Con terror se pega al departamento de enfrente de Wade, abre lentamente los ojos, parpadea varias veces. Sube el rostro y ahí lo observa mirando con gran intensidad hacia su brazo preocupado por lo lastimado que pudiera estar.</p><p>“¿Estás bien?” La voz melodiosa y ronca resuena en su cabeza. Voltea a ver a donde Wilson y está temblando en sudor frío en la puerta de su propia casa aterrorizado, ¿cómo pasó eso?  “¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.  El alfa del apartamento 512.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580252">Selena - El Chico Del Apartamento 512 (Live From Astrodome)</a> by Selena.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Narración Universal.</strong>
</p><p>La mayoría de alfas se sienten atraídos por el joven Omega que recién tuvo su primer celo, el muchacho tiene un encanto natural y, a pesar de no tener una edad demasiado avanzada los alfas maduros le tienen un ojo encima y la mitad del otro, aunque claro que el tío no permitirá que nadie tome al único Omega de su manada, simple y sencillo, el que quisiera a su niño tendrá que pasar por la prueba de fuego que, sin saber cuál es realmente todos fallan al instante de conocer al hombre Alfa guía de ese pequeño grupo de personas que se quedan en el apartamento 503.</p><p>La familia se conforma de aproximadamente de cinco integrantes: Benjamín Parker siendo el guía de todos, es un alfa que predomina entre todos los de aquella vecindad, a pesar de que su personalidad es bastante amena cuando se trata de su familia saca los colmillos sin dudar, es mecánico de un taller cercano a la vecindad, May Parker es la pareja del anterior, una Beta que nunca pudo procrear un cachorro para él pero aun así jamás dudo del amor que él le tiene, suele ser cariñosa y bastante servicial mientras no te metas con su familia pues para ella es lo más importante, ella es ama de casa junto a su concuña Mary Parker una beta que dio a luz a un hermoso Omega, es la esposa de Richard Parker otro beta que trabaja como arquitecto en las industrias manufactureras que tuvo que unirse a la manada de su hermano por su casta y porque realmente es al único que le confía su vida, la de su esposa y la de su cachorro Omega; por último, está Peter Benjamín Parker cursa el último año de la preparatoria a punto de irse con una beca completa al MIT en la carrera de Bioingeniería y Mecánica, es un chico excepcional, de raíces humildes, con un intelecto más grande que el de un adolescente común, es bastante bueno con las artes y, aunque los deportes le va del asco aun así lo intenta, intenta ser amable con todos y eso es lo que más llama la atención aunque claro está que si le llegan a insinuar algo se pone a la defensiva, odia a los alfas que se creen dueños de los Omegas en cuanto los ven.</p><p>Como lo describí anteriormente se darán cuenta que el Omega es muy codiciado, desde su perfecto abdomen y culo perfecto hasta su rostro angelical acompañado de unos labios voluptuosamente rosados. Cada vez que Peter llega de la escuela es acosado por los alfas de todas las manadas de cada departamento haciendo su vida algo frustrante, todos los días tiene que pasar con el uniforme que la escuela le indica, es decir, una falda a cuadros con una blusa escolar blanca, un moño azul como corbatín y unas medias que llegan a la mitad de su muslo junto a unos lindos zapatos escolares, no puede quejarse pues se le mira genial pero eso causa los comentarios lascivos de sus compañeros aun así los ignora y sigue pensando en volver a casa ponerse su pantalón de mezclilla, su camisa de Star Wars y sus tenis Vans (clonados obvio).</p><p>Regresando de la escuela Peter saluda amablemente a la casera quien es una Omega ejemplar que sacó sus cachorros adelante cuando el padre de ellos murió, el muchacho entra cruzando el umbral de la entrada a la serie de departamentos de los suburbios de dos pisos cada uno (con un genial precio) y para mala suerte de él su departamento queda justo al final de todos donde se queda su familia. Así todos los días que pasa de regreso a su casa se escucha el chiflido del primer inquilino, Peter aprieta los labios y manos haciendo un puño, intenta ignorar pero el sucio comentario hace que su rostro se ponga rojo y camina rápidamente.</p><p>“<em>Tu culo es tan delicioso que no me importaría solo comérmelo todos los días, Parker. Te espero en la noche.</em>”</p><p>Peter camina un poco más apresurado ignorando los comentarios de Flash Thompson, un inquilino sin manada que quedó sólo después del conflicto con su anterior Omega, una preciosa chica llamada Gwen pero ella consiguió un alfa suficientemente enamorado como para que rompiera el lazo que la unía con ese cavernícola; Peter hace una mueca terrible cuando mira a Harry Osborn bajar del departamento de la manada del padre del mismo bajando con una sonrisa alegre hacia Peter, no es que el alfa fuera un mal muchacho es solo que no deja nunca las formalidades atrás y habla solo temas que para nada le incumben al menor.</p><p>“<em>Hola Peter, ¿cómo te fue en el colegio? Espero que hayas aprendido sobre literatura un poco, estoy en esa carrera y no dudaría en ayudarte.</em>” Bastante molesto si lo piensan de alguna forma. “<em>El otro día andaba caminando por ahí y mire una avellana y me acorde de tus ojos, son igual de bonitos.</em>” Peter sonríe incómodamente. “<em>¿Quieres tal vez beber un chocolate caliente en la fonda de por la cuadra? Yo invito.”</em></p><p>“<em>Bueno Harry, debo irme, en serio espero que te vaya bien en la universidad debo ayudarle a May y a mama con unas cosas</em>.” Intenta no verse grosero. “<em>Lo siento, eres un buen chico pero en serio está mal que acepte algo así cuando no estoy interesado.</em>” Peter con sus libros en manos coloca una mano en el grande hombro del alfa. “Adiós.”</p><p>Peter sabe muy bien que el alfa no se rendirá así como así pues se lo ha dejado claro varias veces y sigue intentando ligar con él, realmente siente que el contrario no es su tipo para nada, nada romántico, solo cumplidos investigados en Yahoo o en los poemas de Pablo Neruda. El omega se ha leído bastantes libros para saber que muchos de los cumplidos que el alfa universitario le dice son basados ahí y no por pensamiento propio. Peter ansía que algún día llegue el alfa que le mueva los instintos, que erice su piel y lo deje descolocado totalmente espera que algún día ese alfa se le acerque y le bese con tanta delicadeza que dejara todo su cuerpo temblando como gelatina.</p><p>“<em>Hola Peter.</em>” La voz gruesa del señor Wade Wilson suena a su costado, Peter amablemente sonríe. <em>“¿Cuándo volverás a visitarme? Extraño cuando jugábamos por horas turista cariño.</em>” Peter no sabe cómo contestar correctamente.</p><p>Hace un año su madre lo dejó encargado con el señor Wilson y el aceptó gustoso aunque claro que en la noche el mayor empezó a tocarlo entre sus piernas con caricias y, sino fuera porque él andaba lo suficientemente despierto como para fingir ir al baño para marcarle a su madre hubiera sido otra historia diferente, intenta no pensar en ello y frunce el ceño bastante molesto.</p><p>“<em>Lo siento Señor, odio cuando los alfas se sobrepasan conmigo y más cuando me triplican casi la edad, no tiene una demanda por la consideración de May pero no me gustan los Viejos Rabo Verdes.</em>”</p><p>El adulto endurece su rostro en una mueca de inconformidad y Peter intenta caminar hacia su departamento, ya que faltan unos pocos de distancia a donde está pero el mayor lo toma por el brazo y lo intenta jalar hacia dentro de la casa, Peter chilla de terror y miedo por la reacción del mayor ante él, frunce más su ceño y se jala hacia el lado contrario a donde lo lleva el alfa furioso.</p><p><em>“¡Ya Suélteme!”</em> Peter cierra los ojos. <em>“¡Me está lastimando!”</em></p><p>El alfa no parece ceder y cuando Peter piensa todo perdido se escucha un rugido estridente, es la voz alfa de alguno de los inquilinos pero el Omega no la reconoce así que su tío no es, solo siente el ardor de los dedos quemar en su tierna piel y gimotea aliviado pues el adulto mayor le suelta la mano. Con terror se pega al departamento de enfrente de Wade, abre lentamente los ojos, parpadea varias veces. Sube el rostro y ahí lo observa mirando con gran intensidad hacia su brazo preocupado por lo lastimado que pudiera estar.</p><p><em>“¿Estás bien?”</em> La voz melodiosa y ronca resuena en su cabeza. Voltea a ver a donde Wilson y está temblando en sudor frío en la puerta de su propia casa aterrorizado, ¿cómo pasó eso?  “¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?”</p><p>“<em>Aaaaaahhhh...</em>” No puede articular más y solo asiente lentamente, el contrario sonríe ampliamente, la voz de dos mujeres le hablan desde el piso de arriba en el apartamento 512.</p><p>“<em>¡Ya voy mujer!</em>” Grita hacia arriba, luego vuelve hacia Peter tomando su mano y la besa como un caballero y después los dedos marcados en su piel. “<em>Es un gusto, Soy Tony, soy nuevo inquilino, espero que ésta sabandija ya no te moleste</em>.” Sonríe amablemente al Omega. “<em>¿Tu nombre es?”</em></p><p>“<em>S-Soy Peter.” </em>El rostro del muchacho se pinta en un carmesí y siente su estómago revolverse. “<em>Mucho gusto.</em>” Al parecer ya puede decir algo coherente. “<em>Gracias por eso, estoy bien.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“De nada, ya debo irme, espero vernos pronto.”</em>
</p><p>Anthony camina con las manos en su sudadera subiendo las chirriantes escaleras mirando de reojo al bello omega que le parece bastante lindo, Peter respira profundo y aprovechando que Wade aún está asustado patea los testículos de éste marchándose lentamente hacia su hogar con una sonrisa en su rostro y tocando el torso de su mano que Tony besó anteriormente; con sus llaves entra al departamento y su madre se encuentra en la cocina mientras May está poniendo la mesa en el comedor.</p><p>Peter sube a su habitación rápido y cierra su habitación soltando un chillido mientras brincaba hacia a la cama, se recuesta boca arriba mirando los posters que su padre le ayudó a poner de la princesa Leia, quién le mira con ese semblante combatiente mientras en otro mira a Han Solo con devoción, ese amor que todas las comedias románticas le prometen y sintiéndose un poco tonto se imagina muchas veces a sí mismo como él o la Omega que siempre son dueños de aquella historia. Se pone de pie, se quita aquella incómoda falda y la pone en la parte de abajo del gancho, luego se desamarra el listón y se desabotona la blusa colocando alrededor de la falda y sobre los costados del gancho para luego colocar el listón en la parte de arriba cruzando y colgando éste en su armario. Saca sus pantalones skinny color gris, su camisa holgada de Star Wars de manga larga, sus tenis vans y desamarra su cabello (ya bastante largo) dejando éste suelto, toma su celular y baja por las escaleras encontrándose a su madre y tía colocando los platos con comida en su lugar, el muchacho se dispone a ayudar como debe y cuando termina se escucharon ambos hombres llegando a su hora de comida a casa.</p><p>Richard llega y besa a Mary en los labios, luego va a donde Peter y le revuelve el cabello haciendo que éste ría y le abraza afectuosamente besando la mejilla del beta. Ben besa a May y besa la coronilla de Peter con cariño, todos se sientan en la mesa tranquilamente, toman sus manos y oran por los alimentos agradeciendo a Dios por un día más y por darles el alimento. Peter toma el tenedor y pica el espagueti con el mismo para dar vueltas y llevar éste a su boca.</p><p><em>“¿Cómo les fue en la mañana?”</em> May pregunta.</p><p>Richard opta por guardar silencio en lo que Ben el alfa de la manada contesta pues es algo de respeto más que nada, Ben termina de tragar y hace como pensara su día.</p><p>“<em>Bueno... Solo tuve un problema con un cliente pero tú sabes como yo arreglo las cosas.</em>” Sonríe de lado. “<em>Bueno, no me quiso pagar y solo tuve que acudir a su Omega, siempre son la debilidad de todo alfa.</em>” Todos lo miran serios. <em>“¿Qué? Sólo le dije a la Omega lo del pago y ella me proporcionó el dinero. ¿Qué clase de monstruo me creen o qué?</em>”  Todos suspiran aliviados.</p><p>“<em>Perdón cariño pero diste a entender otra cosa.</em>” May ríe.</p><p><em>“¿Y tú Richard, cómo te fue?”</em> Pregunta Ben.</p><p>“<em>Oh bueno hermano, ya sabes, le tuve que dar el nuevo proyecto a mi jefe que denigra por mi casta.”</em> Dice malhumoradamente. “<em>Después de eso su asistente me pregunta si quería cambiarme a MC Industries que ahí su hermano busca un beta arquitecto, hoy fui a dejar mi solicitud, con su recomendación creo que podré sacarnos de estos suburbios e irnos al centro con la cantidad de dinero que me pagarán, claro sólo si nuestro alfa quiere.</em>” Choca los puños con su hermano mayor.</p><p><em>“¡Buena Bro! Claro que me gustaría alejar a Peter de todos esos alfas rabiosos que le quieren poner las manos encima.”</em> Ruge. “<em>Hablando de eso... Peter, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Se mantuvieron a raya los alfas?</em>”</p><p>Peter se tensa y baja el brazo debajo de la mesa, Mary toma éste y lo pone sobre la misma subiendo su camisa, May se sorprende, Richard frunce el ceño y Ben ruge.</p><p><em>“¿¡QUIEN FUE?!”</em> Furioso se levanta de la mesa. <em>“¡Dime Peter!”</em></p><p>“<em>F-Fue Wade Wilson...</em>” Peter dice el nombre tímidamente. “<em>P-Pero el nuevo alfa me defendió, es un nuevo inquilino, se llama Tony, no sé lo que le hizo pero en serio quedó muy shokeado.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Aun así mi niño, no dejaré que alguien te lastime y yo hacer nada.</em>” Se acerca al Omega y se pone en cuclillas, observa las marcas de su brazo y las lame, Peter se queda inmóvil. “<em>Espero que un poco de saliva te cure, tendremos que ir a agradecer al vecino.” </em>Sonríe tranquilo al integrante de su manda. “<em>Pero debo poner un paro ahora mismo a ese vejete de cuarta, debo protegerlos a todos. ¿Vale?</em>”</p><p>Peter asiente sintiendo que está a punto de llorar y abraza a su tío con cariño, estaba muy asustado cuando Wade le quiso obligar a meterse en su casa. Ben se sienta de nuevo en su asiento y prosiguieron comiendo.</p><p>“<em>Cuéntanos de tu día cariño.</em>” Mary toma la mano del muchacho y éste sonríe.</p><p>“<em>Bueno, hoy me llegó la notificación de MIT, dicen que tengo la beca completa y que puedo estudiar allá.</em>” Todos expresan su felicidad.</p><p>“<em>¡Eso es genial, Campeón!</em>” Richard le revuelve el cabello a Peter.</p><p>“<em>También me caí en deportes pero eso no es nuevo, me dieron la boleta pero sigo con los dieces de siempre nada cambio, creo que es todo.</em>” Peter sonríe con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.</p><p>Siguieron hablando de temas diversos en la mesa, Peter intenta no meterse mucho en las pláticas de los mayores terminando su comida casi a los cinco minutos, cuando el tema de nuevo sale a flote.</p><p>“<em>¿No crees que ya es hora de que empieces a sentir cabeza cariño?</em>” Pregunta Mary a Peter haciendo que éste se encoja un poco.</p><p>“<em>Eh...</em>” Peter no sabe qué responder.</p><p>“<em>Mary... No debes presionarlo.</em>” Advierte Ben.</p><p>“<em>Perdón que lo diga cariño pero tiene la edad adecuada para ir mirando qué alfa le conviene.</em>” Interviene May, Peter agacha la cabeza queriendo que le tragase la tierra.</p><p>“<em>May, con todo respeto, no creo que mi bebé tenga edad para esas cosas.</em>” Indignado Richard abraza a Peter y éste enrojece. “Estoy de acuerdo con Ben no presionen a Peter en cuanto a esas cosas.”</p><p>Peter frunce los labios y levanta la vista.</p><p>“<em>B-Bueno... Me agradó el nuevo vecino, se mira muy correcto aunque claro primero necesito el consentimiento de mi tío.</em>” Sus mejillas se pusieron de un tono muy similar a una manzana.</p><p>Richard lo mira sorprendido, Mary sonríe, May mira a Ben con una sonrisa victoriosa y Ben está serio pensando en qué debe hacer, cuando se termina la cena y antes de que todos se vayan Ben saca a la luz su decisión.</p><p>“<em>Bien, hay que darle la oportunidad, iremos hoy a su casa a invitar a su familia a cenar para darles la ‘bienvenida.’ </em>” Puntualiza con comillas en sus dedos. “<em>Para ver si pasa la prueba Parker, si es así Peter podrá expresarse y hacerle notar al alfa su interés de lo contrario no se acercara a ti.</em>”</p><p>Peter traga saliva y asiente temeroso.</p><p>Tony es el único alfa que lo ha hecho sentir de alguna forma especial y eso solo fue en menos de cinco minutos. Con rapidez sube las escaleras a ponerse ropa un poco más decente para aquella ocasión, no quiere dar malas impresiones.</p><p>No con él.                            </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La prueba Parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Veo que te arreglaste.”</p><p>“¿E-Es tan obvio?” Peter enrojece. “No quiero parecer desesperado o algo.”</p><p>“Bueno hijo, para mí lo es, pero para un desconocido como… ¿Cómo dices que se llama? ¿Tony? Bueno, para un desconocido como Tony no lo será para nada.” Peter suspira aliviado. “Hey, cariño. Tranquilo, es solo un alfa más.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter no logra escoger algo decente para presentar, nunca le importó en lo más mínimo vestir apropiadamente para alguien en específico, su armario consta de básicamente muchos pantalones vaqueros o skinny, camisas de estampados geeks y una que otra para salir que ya está bastante desgastada. Respira profundamente, mira el cajón el cual no quiere recurrir jamás, el cajón de los regalos de la abuela Parker (que viene aproximadamente cada fecha importante), por mucho que se aguantó abre el escondite debajo de su armario sacando el cajón con vestidos “aptos” para omegas; el muchacho desesperado por el sentimiento hacia el alfa que fue su caballero esa tarde saca uno de los vestidos más adorables junto a unos zapatos de piso y una diadema.</p><p>Rápidamente se saca la vestimenta de típico geek, se pone el vestido de flores junto a los zapatos blancos y la diadema que le quita el alborotado cabello de la cara. Se mira al espejo y hace una mueca, ¿por qué no le gusta cuando se mira con eso puesto? Decide solamente dejarse los zapatos, la diadema y se vuelve a poner la ropa que tenía antes, odia los vestidos como odia los y las alfas opresores, suspira colocando un poco de brillo sobre sus labios y se rocía su perfume a cerezas. Baja las escaleras lentamente, Ben lo espera en el sillón de la sala mientras mira las noticias junto a él se encuentran Richard y May, va a la cocina por agua para poder calmar sus obvios nervios encontrando a su madre terminando de lavar la loza.</p><p>“<em>Hola mamá.</em>” Peter toma un vaso de la loza y se empieza a servir agua. <em>“¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?</em>” Toma agua desde el vaso.</p><p>“<em>No cariño, gracias.</em>” Mary se seca las manos en el delantal, se da media vuelta y sonríe mirando a su hijo. “<em>Veo que te arreglaste.</em>”</p><p><em>“¿E-Es tan obvio?”</em> Peter enrojece. “<em>No quiero parecer desesperado o algo.</em>”</p><p><em>“Bueno hijo, para mí lo es, pero para un desconocido como… ¿Cómo dices que se llama? ¿Tony? Bueno, para un desconocido como Tony no lo será para nada.</em>” Peter suspira aliviado. “<em>Hey, cariño. Tranquilo, es solo un alfa más.”</em></p><p>Peter intenta no verse molesto ante el sentimiento de que Anthony sea como todos los alfas fingiendo ser algo que no son o cuando menos se lo espere ya lo haya marcado, el muchacho intenta no pensar que solo él sintió aquella extraña sensación en su estómago al ver sus ojos Whisky o cuando sintió esos ásperos pero reconfortantes labios tocar su tierna piel o cuando escuchó su grave voz destrozar sus barreras sin intentarlo haciendo que éste se estremeciera y se le agitara su corazón. Su madre lo abraza y besa su mejilla con cariño, ambos caminan hacia la sala donde Ben ya está esperando en la puerta a Peter, éste sonríe con dulzura.</p><p>Salen del departamento a paso calmado, las aves resuenan como en esas películas románticas donde todo te va de maravilla, que el chico de tus sueños siempre te dirá que sí, que eres completamente bello y de su tipo. Peter suspira y agita sus manos descargando su ansiedad hacia el medio ambiente, Ben observa a Wade Wilson que está en el piso de un color casi blanco mirando el piso con horror, fue ahí cuando confundido mira justo al apartamento donde el alfa fue cuando le hablaron, olisquea un poco y abre los ojos tanto que siente como sus retinas se le secaban, intenta tener su compostura una vez más con Peter detrás de él comienza a subir las escaleras de a poco y Peter con su claro nerviosismo va un escalón más debajo de su tío que se muestra ansioso, el muchacho se pregunta por qué su tío se pondría de esa forma. Ambos al fin llegan a la puerta desgastada del número 512, Ben toca la madera y se escucha una voz femenina gritar desde algún punto de adentro, una mujer de un metro sesenta sale con un rostro digno y una postura recta, pulcra.</p><p>La mujer es ya mayor, de casi la misma edad de la tía May, Omega igual que Peter, los labios delgados, nariz fina, unos ojos color aceituna, su pulcro cabello recogido con un traje que al parecer cuesta todos los departamentos juntos, la mujer mira a ambos de pies a cabeza despotamente. Peter se siente bastante intimidado por dos razones: Su aura tan elegante y esos ojos filosos intentando clavar su alma.</p><p>“<em>¿Se les ofrece algo?</em>” La mujer tiene una voz fina y melodiosa.</p><p>“<em>Buenas tardes, vengo a hablar con Tony el alfa de la casa</em>.” Dice seriamente Ben, la Omega se retuerce en el lugar donde está intentando mantener aquella postura digna pero al final inclina la cara, frunce los labios y se da media vuelta.</p><p> “<em>Edward, te hablan.</em>” Peter se sobresalta, inclina la cabeza instintivamente hacia el piso.</p><p>“<em>¿Quié-… Disculpe</em>.” Anthony sonríe amablemente. <em>“¿Se le ofrece algo?”</em></p><p>Peter siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar su grave voz, muerde su grueso labio inferior, siente como Ben se tensa significativamente, se esconde aún más detrás de la espalda del alfa de su manada, Ben tose levemente y mantiene aquella postura seria.</p><p>“<em>Buenas tardes me llamo Ben, vine a darles la bienvenida a la vecindad y a invitarlos a una cena de agradecimiento por haber defendido a mi sobrino del vecino de abajo.</em>” Ben se hace un lado mostrando a Peter tímido saludar son su mano y sonreír levemente. “<em>Mi mujer hará una cena conmemorativa por la aceptación de Peter en el MIT y quisimos invitarlos para agradecerle.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Hola Peter.</em>” La sonrisa de Anthony se marca aún más. “<em>Me encantaría, llevaré a la manada. Gracias por su invitación.</em>” Mira hacia el pequeño. “<em>Felicidades, por cierto.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Perfecto, ¿hoy a las seis de la tarde le parece bien?</em>”</p><p>
  <em>“Claro.”</em>
</p><p>Anthony extiende la mano hacia Ben, Ben la toma como saludo y despedida, luego, toma la mano de Peter con delicadeza y besa el torso de ella, es algo común que se hacía antes entre alfas y omegas, algo que el padre de Tony cuando él era pequeño le enseñó.</p><p>Tras eso, Peter baja las escaleras junto a Ben volteando ´discretamente´ hacia donde Tony lo observa bajar con una sonrisa de lado, ambos caminan hasta llegar correctamente a dentro de la casa, Peter con su corazón desbocado sube las escaleras una vez más.</p><p>Cuando se acerca la hora indicada el Omega se quita la ropa que tiene puesta para meterse a la ducha, su madre le había ayudado a escoger algo que lo haría ver presentable sin necesidad de sentirse incómodo como con aquellos vestidos con los que la abuela siempre llega, se pone su común Shampoo de cereza, se enjuaga, se pone el jabón líquido del mismo olor y se vuelve a enjuagar, toma la toalla y se la enreda alrededor de su cuerpo, enciende la refrigeración y se sienta en la silla del tocador de su cuarto. Con la toalla se seca rápidamente para luego enredársela en su largo cabello, se pone desodorante y mira la ropa de la cama.</p><p>Una blusa de cuello escolar manga corta con diseño de puntos negros en toda la camisa blanca, un overol de mezclilla y unas botas negras que llegan a la mitad de la pantorrilla, al ponerse la ropa no evita sentirse bonito con la vestimenta, se saca la toalla para colgarla en el respaldo de la silla, saca la secadora de cabello para comenzar a quitar aquella humedad incómoda y cuando eso pasa, su cabello no tarda en ponerse esponjado. Peter toma el bote de aceite para el cabello y ponerse éste en la cabeza, se cepilla el cabello hasta dejarlo manejable, se hace un chongo dejando dos mechones ondulados caer hacia su rostro. El omega toma un brillo labial y se lo pone, también se enrojece sus mejillas con un leve rubor rosado, baja las escaleras lentamente y se topa a su padre.</p><p>“<em>Vaya… Te ves, precioso.</em>” Peter sonríe. “<em>Te queda todo lo que sea que te hiciste.</em>” El muchacho ríe por el nerviosismo de su padre.</p><p>“<em>Gracias, Papi.</em>” Lo abraza y Richard le corresponde, besa la mejilla de su hijo y caminan a la sala donde Ben está, Peter se lanza al sillón mirando la Televisión.</p><p>May y Mary haciendo la cena conversan el cómo será el apuesto alfa que hizo que Peter se flechara en un solo instante, Richard piensa en qué momento su pequeño bebé creció tan rápido y Ben solo medita lo que le pasó al vecino que intentó abusar de su sobrino, bien, se lo merece pero ¿Qué lo puso de aquella manera? Sospecha bien qué es lo que pasó. Entonces… el timbre suena. Peter se levanta casi de un brinco, camina apresurado a la puerta, se acomoda sus mechones y abre la puerta de par a par.</p><p>“<em>H-Hola.</em>” Peter saluda.</p><p>“<em>Hola Peter.</em>” Anthony extiende un ramo de girasoles al muchacho. “<em>Felicidades por tu logro. Me temo que mi manada tuvo que hacer unas cosas y no pudo venir pero aquí estoy.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Eh…M-muchas gracias.</em>” Peter acepta el regalo y se hace un lado. “<em>Pasa, me alegro de que pudieras venir Tony.</em>” Anthony entra sin dejar de mirar al bello Omega que lo tiene enganchado.</p><p>“<em>Por cierto, te miras hermoso.</em>” Susurra el mayor entre ambos. Peter enrojece terriblemente.</p><p>“<em>M-Muchas gracias.</em>” Peter intenta no mirarle a los ojos para no embobarse de más.</p><p>Ambos entran a la sala, Ben y Richard se ponen de pie, en lo que Tony rápidamente se dispone a estrechar las manos de los varones educadamente Peter va a poner el ramo de flores en agua y vuelve con ellos, todos caminan hacia el comedor donde la mesa ya está acomodada correctamente, Ben se sienta en su habitual silla en el primer lado de la mesa rectangular, Richard en el segundo lado al costado de su hermano, dejan los lugares de Mary –quién está al costado de Richard– y May enfrente de Richard, Peter se sienta al lado de donde se sentará May y le señala a Tony que se siente en el lado donde quede frente a Ben.</p><p>May entra con una bandeja con comida y detrás de ella entra Mary con otra bandeja igual pero batallando un poco, justo está por caérsele cuando Anthony se para rápidamente y toma la bandeja con cuidado ayudando a la mujer.</p><p>“<em>Cuidado mujer.</em>” Dice Ben. La mujer se sorprende.</p><p>“<em>Lo lamento tanto.</em>” La mujer apenada se sienta al costado de su esposo. “<em>Gracias por la ayuda…eh.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Descuide, soy Anthony Edward Stark para servirle.</em>” Peter ha tomado un poco de agua y se ahoga.</p><p>“<em>¿S-Stark?</em>” Peter intenta no verse como un fanboy al escuchar el nombre de la compañía donde anhela algún día llegar a trabajar. “<em>¿Stark de Stark Industries?</em>”</p><p>Anthony ríe, debió imaginar que el muchacho es amante de la bioingeniería cuando mencionaron de lo del MIT, asiente.</p><p>“<em>Oh… Lo olvidaba.</em>” Anthony saca una botella de Champan de su mochila, la ofrece a la familia. “<em>Me acostumbraron de llevar siempre algo cuando era invitado a casa ajena así que traje esto.</em>” Ben abre los ojos impresionado, eso fácilmente cuesta mil dólares.</p><p>“<em>¿Puedo probarlo?</em>” Pregunta Peter.</p><p>“<em>No.</em>” Contestan todos a la vez menos Peter.</p><p>Peter hace un puchero y comienzan a servirse la comida, Peter no deja de pensar en qué hace un alfa como él en los suburbios de New York pero no pregunta en lo más mínimo pues es algo que no le concierne para nada, May sirve a todos champan menos al menor de edad, a él le sirve soda de cereza que tanto le gusta pero aun así hace un mini berrinche por ello algo que le parece adorable a Anthony pero no a sus padres claramente.</p><p>“<em>Entonces, ¿Tienes la beca en el MIT?</em>” Saca conversación el mayor.</p><p>“<em>Eh… sí. Aplique para ella casi desde que entré a Midtown, fueron analizando tanto mi comportamiento como calificaciones y mi coeficiente intelectual supongo que les llamó la atención.</em>” Peter bebe de la soda. “<em>Aunque estuvieron reacios por mi casta y que casi todos ahí son alfas, el rector me ofreció un departamento para mí solo en el campus.</em>” Sigue comiendo de su pasta favorita que su tía y su madre prepararon.</p><p>Anthony supo desde el primer instante que observó a Peter que él no es un Omega cualquiera, sintió en su piel la diferencia de cualquier otro Omega que antes haya conocido.</p><p>“<em>Sabes… no entiendo a veces las limitaciones que les ponen a los Omegas en estas ocasiones, solo porque los alfas no se ´aguantan´ las ganas de tomarlos como si tuvieran el derecho.</em>” Anthony enfatiza. “<em>Siento que nadie es dueño de nadie, y no porque alguien tenga una casta como la Omega vale menos, es lo que a mí me enfurece, que piensen que tienen derecho de abusar de los Omegas, después de todo son humanos y no son diferentes a nosotros los alfas.</em>”</p><p>Ben observa levemente a Anthony y prosigue comiendo. Mary empieza a hacerle plática al alfa.</p><p>“<em>Mi duda es, ¿Qué edad tienes Anthony?, ¿Ya terminaste la universidad?</em>” Con interés pregunta la mujer.</p><p>“<em>Tengo veintinueve años, tengo especialidad egresado del MIT en bioingeniería y biomecánica.</em>” El alfa sigue comiendo de su pasta, Peter se impresiona que fuera tan mayor. “<em>De hecho estoy a punto de hacerme cargo de los diseños de la empresa, mi hermana se encargará de los negocios y yo de las estructuras.</em>”</p><p>May a su vez pregunta.</p><p>“<em>Disculpa la indiscreción pero… ¿Qué hace una familia tan acomodada en los suburbios?, Sin ser prejuiciosa pero parece algo descabellado.</em>” Anthony sonríe tristemente.</p><p>“<em>Bueno… No debería decirlo pero qué más da, posiblemente ya lo sepan, mi padre se hizo socio ciegamente de mi tío, mi tío lo inculpo de un crimen que él no cometió así que ahora mismo está en la cárcel, las cuentas bancarias están bloqueadas y estamos haciendo lo posible para que todo quede a nombre de mi hermana y a nombre mío para poder avanzar y ayudar a nuestro padre. Por lo mientras nosotros debemos quedarnos acá, aunque va a ser por un corto tiempo ya que al yo ser un alfa de sangre pura me son entregados más privilegios y posiblemente todo que a nombre mío.</em>” Peter hace una mueca triste, por unos segundos pone una mano sobre la de Anthony en señal de apoyo. “<em>Aunque realmente no me molesta vivir aquí, es bastante lindo el vecindario y me siento menos estresado sobretodo, acabo de conocer a gente grandiosa, aunque mi madre y hermana están ansiosas por irse y eso que acabamos de llegar.</em>”</p><p>Ben confirma sus sospechas, Wilson quedó en ese estado porque el alfa utilizó la mirada ensordecedora, algo que poseen solo alfas de sangre pura o algunos omegas sangre pura. Dejan helados y con las peores pesadillas en su mente a alfas, betas u omegas que lo merecen por ejemplo: Wade Wilson, a los que no depende del individuo es lo que ocurre pero son siempre buenas experiencias. May se contiene de abrazar al muchacho que está pasando por algo muy duro, Mary posa su mano en la otra mano del alfa intentando reconfortarlo como Peter; de tal palo tal astilla. Richard solo se queda pensando en la traición que debió ser para aquel alfa el ser engañado así por su propio hermano.</p><p>“<em>Sabes… aun si llegaran a irse tu puedes volver cuando quieras Anthony, después de todo. Aquí estaremos.</em>” Dice Peter con las intenciones más puras.</p><p>“<em>Muchas gracias.</em>” Susurra. “<em>Aunque en parte estoy agradecido el que pasara todo esto, ya que si no pasaba mi madre me obligaría a enlazarme y casarme.</em>”</p><p>“<em>¿Te obligarían a enlazarte con alguien que no quieres?</em>” Aterrado dice el Omega tocando el collar de castidad donde se encuentra su glándula omega protegiéndola.</p><p>“<em>Es parte de la vida de un heredero… supongo. Tengo la esperanza de en algún punto enlazarme con quien yo quiera antes de que eso ocurra.</em>” Alza los hombros.</p><p>Cuando menos se espera la cena se acaba y May fue por el postre, choco-flan con cerezas.</p><p>“<em>¿Cuánto tiempo es el máximo que crees que te quedes?</em>” Pregunta Peter esperanzado con las palabras del alfa.</p><p>“<em>Si todo sale bien… en un mes máximo.” </em>Anthony mira el trozo que le dieron.<em> “Curioso, es mi postre favorito.</em> <em>Amo las cerezas, es mi fruta favorita.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Curioso, también son mis favoritos.</em>” Peter ríe. Toma el tenedor y roba una cereza del plato de Tony y la come.</p><p>“<em>¡Oye!” </em>Se queja divertido el alfa. “<em>¿Qué edad tienes? ¿12?</em>” Se burla.</p><p>“<em>Tengo 17, gracias.” </em>Se llevan por 12 años, calcula Tony comenzando a comer su postre. “<em>Pensé que eras más joven, como de 22. Ya casi vas al tercer piso.</em>” Peter ríe.</p><p>“<em>Peter, no seas grosero.</em>” Regaña Mary.</p><p>“<em>Descuide, es normal. Después de todo es un bebé casi en pañales.</em>” Peter indignado boquea. “<em>Bromeo, un día de estos pásate por el departamento, te enseñare los planos en los que ando trabajando.</em>” Peter sonríe casi embobado.</p><p>“<em>Claro, iré.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>La comida se acaba y Tony tiene que regresar a casa, así que Peter le acompaña a la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí mismo para despedirse bien. <br/><br/>“<em>Gracias por venir, Tony.</em>” Peter sonríe con calidez.<br/><br/>“<em>El placer fue mío.</em>” Anthony se acerca y besa la mejilla de Peter con delicadeza. “<em>Mucho más cuando te vi tan lindo con ese overol.</em>” Se aleja dejando a un Peter sonrojado hasta las orejas. “<em>Buenas noches Peter, descansa. Espero tu visita.</em>”</p><p><br/>El muchacho entra cuando Tony se va, Peter se tira al sillón con una sonrisa mirando los dibujos animados que están pasando en esos momentos y con una mano en su mejilla, pronto tendría que ir a la cama porque la escuela es temprano pero no quiere dormir hasta saber si Tony paso la prueba Parker. Algo que Peter jamás tendrá es interés monetario, siempre ha buscado una persona que le hiciera sentir especial y no importa si esa persona fuera pobre o rica, la sensación es lo que le importa. Ben le habla desde la cocina, Peter tiembla y camina hacia allá, se sienta donde es su lugar.</p><p>“<em>¿Entonces…?</em>” Peter muerde su labio inferior nervioso.</p><p>“<em>Pasó.</em>” Habla Ben. “<em>Aunque se me hace bastante mayor, pasó la prueba bastante bien.</em>” Continúa. “<em>Solo no te dejes llevar si llega a regalarte cosas exuberantes, eso no es lo que importa, ¿Entendido?</em>”</p><p>“<em>¡SI!</em>” Grita feliz abrazando a su tío.</p><p>´Es hora de empezar a sentar cabeza, Parker.´ Piensa Peter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony debe tener control.</p><p>El alfa sale por la puerta del estudio, luego por la puerta de la casa y con mucho cuidado baja las escaleras, puede escuchar a varios alfas salir de sus casas por el exquisito olor a cerezas del muchacho, Tony ruge fuerte y todos retroceden dando paso al alfa a la casa de los Parker, toca la puerta varias veces apresurado.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Narración Universal.</strong>
</p><p>Pasó una semana y cada día al regresar a casa acosan a Peter, con el control necesario para que el nuevo alfa no se diera cuenta claro, el chisme sobre Wilson se extendió por toda la vecindad hace una semana atrás, Harry sigue en lo mismo, por extraño que suene el muchacho tiene genuino interés en el pequeño pero éste no tiene interés en Harry. Flash solo observa con descaro su trasero y se limita a saludarle con el relamer de sus labios, Peter huye cada vez que se siente intimidado de aquel alfa, mientras tanto Wade Wilson fue internado en el hospital la semana pasada y hoy sale de ahí para volver a la vecindad.</p><p>Aunque el acoso sea poco sigue siendo acoso para el Omega, pronto empezaría su segundo celo, en una semana y dos días para ser exactos, tiene miedo de que cualquier alfa sea tan escurridizo para colarse tras su ventana y marcarle, su primera experiencia con su primo hace dos semanas y media atrás no fue gratificante, su tía Hilda por parte de su madre trajo a Luke, un alfa adolescente al igual que Peter, se dio cuenta del estado del omega e intentó marcarlo pero claro, no contó con que el tío ben tuviera la misma sensibilidad al olfato.</p><p>El miedo sigue ahí, latente y sea como sea siempre estará ahí. El muchacho abre la puerta de su casa y May le recibe.</p><p>“<em>Tía, ¿Dónde están todos?</em>” May deja lo que está haciendo para besar la mejilla del omega.</p><p>“<em>Tu madre está en el mercado, Tu tío no llegará a comer por un trabajo que tiene atrasado y a tu padre le hablaron del trabajo que nos contó la tarde que vino Tony. Hablando sobre Anthony… Pasó hace unos momentos a invitarte hoy a su casa para enseñarte algo sobre bioingeniería, creo.</em>” A Peter se le iluminan los ojos de golpe. “<em>Que en cuanto llegarás de la escuela si tenías tiempo fueras para allá.</em>”</p><p>Peter prácticamente salta hacia las escaleras subiendo rápido, cuando llega a su habitación avienta la mochila, se acomoda el cabello y no le importa si aún carga con el Uniforme puesto. Baja las escaleras con teléfono en mano, mira a May picando algo en la cocina.</p><p>“<em>Vuelvo para la cena.</em>” Peter casi se va cuando May le dice.</p><p>“<em>¿No comerás antes?</em>” Peter niega. “<em>Bueno, te quiero aquí antes de las seis de la tarde que sabes que Ben se enoja sino llegas a cenar a la hora.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Si, sí.</em>” Peter se acerca a besar la mejilla de su tía. “<em>Te amo, May. Chao.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Peter sale de su casa a toda potencia corriendo hacia el departamento de Anthony y su manada, se topa con un Wilson intentando abrir la puerta y Peter sale corriendo hacia arriba antes de que le intente hablar, el muchacho toca con delicadeza la puerta, se escuchan pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta y ésta se abre dejando a una pelirroja con el olor masculino del alfa impregnado, Peter respira pesadamente.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>¿Y tú quién eres?</em>” Espeta una voz con acento Inglés. Mientras más siente la aura del alfa proteger a la Omega frente suyo con su clara cara de molestia más le es difícil pronunciar claramente las palabras. “¿<em>Buscabas a mi hermano?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>El peso en su pecho de repente se esfuma, un sonrojo se muestra en el obvio joven castaño, ella es su hermana, es por eso que huele de tal forma, no es que sea el aroma de Anthony, bueno en parte sí, es el olor tan parecido que reside en el núcleo familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>E-Eh…Si. Soy Peter, T-Tony dijo que veríamos uno de sus planos.</em>” La pelirroja se le queda mirando de arriba hacia abajo con la misma petulancia que su madre, comienza a sospechar que no quisieron ir a la cena en vez de que no pudieran ir. “<em>¿Le puedes decir que llegué, por favor?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>¡Princesa! Tienes visita.</em>” Grita la muchacha y se va de la puerta, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando Tony con solo un pantalón, descalzo y con una toalla en el cuello se presenta en la puerta de su casa.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lo siento por eso, Pepper suele ser algo ´digna.´ Pasa.</em>” Peter con timidez pasa al departamento al cual fue invitado. “<em>Vamos a mi despacho ahí tengo todos mis trabajos.</em>” Peter sigue al alfa por el departamento hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde tiene todo el material, Tony cierra la puerta tras de él.</p><p> </p><p>El omega admira la limpieza del lugar, el orden en alfabeto según observa que tienen los estantes, mira el plano en el escritorio del adulto, puede reconocer algunas fórmulas que le enseñaron en la preparatoria en cursos avanzados pero no más allá de lo básico. Tony le indica que se puede sentar en la silla a su costado, Peter obedece.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>¿Comiste algo?</em>” Pregunta.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>E-Eh… no.</em>” Confiesa.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>¿Italiana o Mexicana?</em>” Peter niega.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No, gracias. No quisiera ser una molestia Anthony.</em>” El muchacho apenado declina.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No eres molestia, además te cite cuando apenas salieras de clase, es normal que tengas apetito. Ahora, ¿Italiana o Mexicana?</em>” Vuelve a Preguntar.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mexicana.</em>” Peter sonríe. Anthony pide la comida a domicilio.</p><p> </p><p>Como Tony prometió le explica la complejidad de los problemas que hay en sus planos y Peter queda asombrado por la inteligencia del contrario, el crear un robot enfermera que ayude a los niños enfermos a atenderse, en un precio bastante regular y para que todos pudieran tener uno. Peter ama a los niños, siempre le han parecido adorables aquellas bolitas rellenas de amor que quieren tu atención a cada minuto, su deseo es tener gemelos algún día, ya que tenga los medios posibles para poder cuidarlos correctamente junto al alfa con quien se quede, que espera sea el que está enfrente suyo. La comida llega una hora después, Tony separa la comida de su manada y la suya, guarda los planos con ayuda del Omega y se sirven como debe de ser. Para hacer todo más ameno deciden jugar a verdad o reto.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Verdad.</em>” Dice Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“¿<em>Es verdad sobre los rumores de que hiciste explotar todo un edificio del MIT con un invento tuyo que se desniveló?</em>” Tony ríe por la vergüenza total.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Si, el año 2003 como olvidarlo, era el último año, pero al contrario de los rumores, no exploté el edificio solo exploté una bomba apestosa dentro de éste, bueno, durante un parcial no pudimos tener Química avanzada.</em>” Peter ríe como un pequeño y el alfa siente calidez. “¿<em>Verdad o reto?</em>” Pregunta Tony comiendo un pedazo de su ´sope.´</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Verdad.</em>” Temeroso el Omega escoge.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>¿Es cierto que has rechazado a Osborn más de cincuenta veces?</em>” Peter se atraganta con su comida.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Si bueno… Realmente no es mi tipo, ¿sabes? Realmente no es un mal muchacho pero…</em>” Peter jamás creyó el decir eso en voz alta. “<em>Es tan aburrido, solo habla sobre literatura clásica como mi profesor de poética en MidTown. Cada frase con la que intenta conquistarme es una copia barata de los poemas de Pablo Neruda o Sheakspare.</em>” Tony hace una mueca y ríe.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Qué horror.</em>” Tony ríe apenado. “<em>Yo jamás usaría esas sosas referencias, prefiero decirlo directamente, se me hace algo ilógico decir todo en metáforas absurdas. ¿Estás conmigo?</em>” Peter siente que se enamora más.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>¿Te gustaría que fuera directo…Tony?</em>” Anthony no se espera esa respuesta, están tan relajados que no siente cuando su corazón se pone a latir.</p><p> </p><p><em>“¿Directo?, ¿Con qué?”</em> Tony sabe bien que debe ir despacio con un Omega tan joven como lo es él, debe intentar hablar con él antes de empezar a cortejarlo formalmente.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>El día que me defendiste sentí una conexión especial, se lo conté a mi familia y Ben estuvo de acuerdo con ello después de que pasaras la prueba de los Parker. Me dio permiso de decirte lo que siento hacia ti y esperar alguna respuesta.</em>” Tony está callado escuchando con atención. “<em>Antes de que me digas algo, no, no me he sentido así con nadie más, ese cosquilleo, ese fulgor de mi corazón latiendo tan solo tú presencia, tengo la valentía de decir que siento que eres mi destinado. Tal vez me esté precipitando pero Anthony he tenido a alfas detrás de mí desde los doce y jamás sentí lo que estoy sintiendo contigo.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Peter…y-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Antes que digas algo una vez más, quiero dejarte en claro que no me importa si llegas a quedarte aquí o si llegas a tener la fortuna que sin ofender tu mimada hermana menor y madre quieren con todo fervor. Te juro por mi sangre Parker que estoy siendo sincero, es el amor más sincero que le puedo dar a alguien, mi Omega ansia a tu alfa, Tony.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Peter tiene el rostro serio además de sonrojado por la pena, no se arrepiente de nada, absolutamente no, por otro lado, Anthony tiene una lucha interna para no tomar el rostro delicado del omega y besarle con intensidad, porque sí, Tony pudo percibir aquello que el contrario le intenta explicar, sentir que Peter es diferente de todos los omegas, que es especial, que es perfecto para él, ese cosquilleo que te manda tu instinto para tomar al contrario lo antes posible para que nadie se atreva a tocar lo que por derecho ya te pertenece.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Peter, sé cómo te sientes, yo al menos no quería presionarte a algo que posiblemente te amarraría a tus jóvenes diecisiete años, yo ya viví, ya experimente, ya me divertí, no quiero amarrarte a algo que te privara de esas cosas, claro que tuve esa conexión, ¿crees que ando diciendo a todos los omegas que se ven preciosos? Por favor, eres al único que se lo he dicho de una forma buena y puramente sentimental.</em>” Tony hace una pausa. “<em>Mi duda es ahora que te declaraste primero, ¿quieres renunciar a esa libertad por mí?</em>” Peter sonríe.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sería estúpido si te dejara ir.</em>” Anthony no piensa que Peter fuera menos encantador por decir aquel insulto. “<em>El destinado solo una vez lo encuentras, Anthony.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Entonces permíteme cortejarte.</em>” Anthony toma la mejilla derecha del muchacho y lo acerca para besar su frente, Peter siente la bomba explotar en su estómago y el calor de ésta fue a su rostro enrojeciéndolo.</p><p> </p><p>Peter abraza su cuerpo al mayor bajando su rostro al pecho de éste, se restriega contra lo fuerte de sus músculos, siente el calor recorrerle el cuerpo, Tony le recorre la cintura con sus grandes manos, el cosquilleo de su vientre es algo incomparable, Tony besa su mejilla, luego la otra mejilla y al final en su barbilla, Peter jadea rítmicamente y Anthony se separa al darse cuenta lo que pasa, toma a Peter de sus piernas y lo carga, el muchacho rodea al alfa con sus piernas y brazos frotando su cuerpo contra él.</p><p> </p><p>Tony debe tener control.</p><p> </p><p>El alfa sale por la puerta del estudio, luego por la puerta de la casa y con mucho cuidado baja las escaleras, puede escuchar a varios alfas salir de sus casas por el exquisito olor a cerezas del muchacho, Tony ruge fuerte y todos retroceden dando paso al alfa a la casa de los Parker, toca la puerta varias veces apresurado.</p><p> </p><p>Peter gimotea, Ben sale de la casa confundido pero tan rápido que olisqueo se da cuenta de que sucede, deja pasar al alfa y éste sigue a Ben al cuarto del muchacho, Tony intenta dejar a Peter en la cama solo pero éste se aferra más frotando su cuerpo contra él con necesidad, Tony respira profundo, grave error, el olor a Peter lo marea, toma con fuerza la cintura de Peter, lo aparta antes de hacer algo que se arrepienta después, besa la frente de Peter una vez más y sale de la habitación con una erección de los mil demonios, con su cuerpo al borde del límite.</p><p> </p><p>Ben le entrega un vaso de agua muy fría y Anthony se lo agradece bebiéndolo, ambos bajan a la sala, Anthony está yendo a la puerta cuando Ben intercede.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>May cariño, Peter entró en celo, llévale lo necesario. Anthony por favor acompáñame al comedor, necesito charlar contigo.</em>” El alfa traga saliva nervioso y obedece al alfa mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos de sientan con el otro al costado.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Te felicito.</em>” Ben dice.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Disculpe?” Tony no entiende.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Has pasado la prueba, definitivamente tienes mi bendición.</em>” Tony abre los ojos sorprendido.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>¿De qué prueba habla?</em>” Tony intenta no verse estúpido frente al alfa de la familia.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pasaste ambas pruebas: La prueba Parker que básicamente era que no tuvieras un pensamiento estúpido como todos los alfas sobre las castas y mi prueba que es que pudieras aguantar en no tocar a Peter. Realmente no lo planee o algo parecido, se supone que su celo seria en una semana más, de hecho me sorprendió el que Peter reaccionara así.</em>” Ben pausa con una sonrisa. “<em>Sé que mi sobrino te gusta Anthony, eres un alfa hecho y derecho, tuviste rectitud y control en su momento, te felicito. Y si así lo quieren eres bienvenido a la familia pero si llegas a lastimarlo… Oh, Tony, no quieres saberlo.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony traga saliva.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Herencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“El padre de Harley rompió el acuerdo de matrimonio, bueno, algo que agradezco.” Howard hace una mueca. “Encontré al indicado, Padre. Se llama Peter, Mamá dice que un pobretón como él arruinara el linaje pero… ¿realmente importa? El chico no es interesado, es honesto, es inteligente, hermoso, joven… bastante joven, es… perfecto.” Howard sonríe con genuino cariño. “¿Me darías tu bendición Padre? Madre lo odia, dice que es insípido y bueno, Pepper es lo mismo pero mucho más arraigado como ya sabes.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Narración Universal.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Solo tienes veinte minutos Stark, no más.</em>” El guardia le advierte al joven que pronto recibirá toda la compañía a su nombre a noticias del abogado de la familia.</p><p> </p><p>La puerta se abre dejando ver una sala donde están varias mesas colocadas monótonas y grises, Anthony se sienta en la más centrada del lugar a esperar. De repente se escucha un sonido estruendoso de una especie de sensor y una puerta de metal ser abierta, Howard aparece tras el cristal y luego después de caminar tras una puerta entra hasta sentarse frente a su hijo.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hola Campeón. ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?</em>” Tony sonríe tristemente.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bueno… Mamá y Pepper no paran de quejarse desde que se enteraron que yo sería el único con herencia.</em>” Howard suspira pesadamente.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bueno hijo, eso era algo de esperarse.</em>” Tony asiente riendo.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>El padre de Harley rompió el acuerdo de matrimonio, bueno, algo que agradezco.</em>” Howard hace una mueca. “<em>Encontré al indicado, Padre. Se llama Peter, Mamá dice que un pobretón como él arruinara el linaje pero… ¿realmente importa? El chico no es interesado, es honesto, es inteligente, hermoso, joven… bastante joven, es… perfecto.</em>” Howard sonríe con genuino cariño. “¿<em>Me darías tu bendición Padre? Madre lo odia, dice que es insípido y bueno, Pepper es lo mismo pero mucho más arraigado como ya sabes.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hijo… si tu sientes que es el correcto nunca te prohibiría el ser feliz, lo sabes, pero ten cuidado, el interés humano es lo peor del mundo, ya ves tu madre, ella no se mostró así hasta cuando la había marcado.</em>” Tony hace una mueca. “<em>No digo que te vaya a pasar lo mismo, ya sabes… solo ten precaución, ¿sí?</em>” El muchacho sonríe ampliamente.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sí. Lo prometo. Peter Parker es lo más puro que he conocido en mi vida.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">[…]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Anthony llega a la vecindad con sus llaves, ha pasado una semana desde ese día en el cual Peter entró en ese celo repentino. El alfa mira perspicaz alrededor, puede percibir esa mirada amenazadora pero decide ignorarla hasta que al casi llegar a las escaleras Osborn le empuja, Tony le mira confundido.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey, ¿Qué te ocurre?”</em> Dice Anthony un poco irritado.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Me ocurre que andas intentando bajarme a mi Omega, viejo.</em>” Tony sonríe de lado con superioridad. <em>“¿Te parece gracioso?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh... Por supuesto. Peter para nada es tu Omega, a lo máximo que llegaste de relación es si acaso de un conocido déjame decirte. Peter detesta tu coqueteo pobre de creatividad</em>.” Osborn se pone colorado del coraje. “<em>Mira, yo no invento nada, además Peter se me declaró la semana pasada, de dejó cortejar por mí. Si tú intentas algo significa que el baja omegas eres tú pero hey... Yo no digo eso porque claramente Peter de mi propiedad no es, porque él no es un objeto. Serías escoria si pensaras que lo es.</em>” Primer golpe colisiona en el rostro de Tony, éste se limpia el labio de la sangre que brota del mismo y ríe.</p><p> </p><p><em>“¿Te crees la gran verga solamente porque tienes dinero? ¿Qué solo puedes llegar y tomar lo que quieras?”</em> Tony ésta vez es el que golpea con más intensidad en la nariz de Osborn quebrándola y finaliza al golpear con el estómago de la misma víctima.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Repito, basura, no es que esté tomando lo que quiera porque Peter NO es un objeto</em>.” Tony toma el cabello del castaño lo jala hacia su rodilla para que éste cayera retorciéndose, luego Tony lo patea una última vez. “<em>Eres más de la misma mierda, Osborn. Basura. Aléjate de Peter antes de que yo te aleje.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Anthony sube las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar y entrar, Pepper habla con su novio, Hogan. María está tomando un poco del vino añejo que estaba escondido; Tony camina hacia dónde está y se sienta frente a ella.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pepper, ven un segundo. Es sobre el dinero de padre.</em>” La muchacha rápidamente cuelga y corre a un lado de su madre.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>¿¡Cuándo me darán mi parte?!”</em> Pregunta emocionada. Tony ríe. <em>“¿Qué ocurre?”</em></p><p>María sigue seria, escuchando con claridad.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nada está a tu nombre o de madre, padre lo puso todo a mi nombre.</em>” La mujer mayor pone una cara bastante molesta.</p><p> </p><p><em>“¿¡Qué?! ¡Debes estar bromeando! Si tú arruinarás la casta cruzándote con ese sangre impura</em>.” Tony le da una bofetada y María se altera.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Papá dijo que sería necesario abofetear a Pepper si se ponía loca</em>.” Tony fríamente dice.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Continuando, el teme que ustedes hagan lo que se les venga en gana con su dinero en vez de invertir correctamente. Madre, según Oliver el divorcio estará en puerta la próxima semana y en cuanto a Peter... Espero que él y yo nos casemos algún día. Hable con Padre y no se opone.</em>” María ríe estrepitosamente como si estuviera a punto de enloquecer.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“¿¡Me estás jodiendo, bastardo!? ¡Él no puede a dejarme! ¡No puede dejarte su testamento! ¡Ni siquiera eres un Stark”</em> La mujer se da cuenta de lo que dice el intenta disculparse pero Anthony ya lo sabía desde los 16 que interrogó a su padre después de haber encontrado el acta de adopción.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Descuida María, yo sé que no tengo la sangre Stark en mis venas, me consta desde mi adolescencia pero igual las cosas no cambiarán pero tranquila, no te dejaré en la calle o algo parecido, después de todo me criaste. Aunque eso sí, jamás evitarás mi casamiento con Peter. Fin del cuento, mañana vendrán los de mudanza una vez más, vendrán por sus cosas, ustedes pueden volver a Manhattan. Yo me quedaré aquí un tiempo, les atribuiré 100 000 Dlls al mes, no lo despilfarren</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Sin más Anthony sale del departamento con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos yendo a casa de Peter, el hombre toca la puerta tres veces y May abre la puerta con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Peter?</em>” Pregunta amablemente.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Si, está en su habitación. Pasa, subes al segundo piso a la izquierda.</em>” Tony pasa con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Muchas gracias, es muy amable.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sube las escaleras y como May indica, toca la puerta de la habitación de Peter. Su dulce voz le da permiso de entrar, el mayor toma la perilla y abre la puerta llenándose del aroma residual del celo de su futuro Omega. Como es costumbre apenas Tony entra a la habitación Peter se sonroja.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh Tony, n-no sabía que vendrías...</em>” Rápidamente se levanta de su silla giratoria para juntar un poco el cuarto. “<em>M-Muchas gracias por el otro día traerme aquí.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sonríe. Mira que Peter no se ha dado cuenta aún de que solo usa una remera de héroes que apenas le tapa los glúteos y unos calcetines.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Peter... Perdona pero ¿Se te olvidó ponerte los pantalones?</em>” El mayor no mira nada y riendo se voltea, bueno...tal vez miró un poco.</p><p> </p><p><em>“¡Lo siento tanto!”</em> Peter se pone más colorado, toma un short deportivo y se lo pone.</p><p>“<em>Y-ya... Lo lamento en serio</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony ríe y se acerca lentamente a Peter con un semblante seductor, el muchacho retrocede hasta llegar a su escritorio para sostenerse, el hombre le acaricia la mejilla para luego tomarla y acercarse a milímetros de su rostro.</p><p> </p><p><em>“¿Puedo besarte?”</em> Pregunta. Peter asiente. Sus labios se juntan tímidos. Cuando se separan Peter se sienta en el escritorio y Tony se pone entre las piernas del muchacho.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pete, tengo algo que decirte</em>.” Dudoso pronuncia.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Claro, aquí me tienes</em>.” Peter sonríe gentil.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hace unas horas el abogado dijo que perdimos el dinero, dice que mi tío lo robó todo. Así que... Supongo que estoy en quiebra</em>.” Tony sabe que es mentira pero debe saber si Peter es tan honesto como parece, su padre siempre ha sido tan sabio. Peter sonríe con amabilidad.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bueno, señor Stark. Usted es muy inteligente, sé que puede conseguir salir adelante...</em>” Tony piensa que ahora lo está rechazando. “<em>Pero tranquilo</em>...” Peter lo captura entre sus piernas. “<em>Conmigo a tu lado, hará todo más fácil</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sonríe como nunca, le besa con ferocidad, Peter apenas entiende que pasa e intenta seguirle el juego. Cuando se necesita aire Tony separa sus labios y junta sus frentes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Solo... Solo te estaba probando, lamento haber mentido, es algo que debía probar a mi padre... Qué si vales la pena, Bebé</em>.” Peter entiende enseguida y se sonroja por aquel apodo. “<em>Toda la herencia es mía, mantendré a madre y Pepper como es debido pero... Creo... Creo que todo estará bien</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter sonríe igual como antes cuando le había dicho que la perdía.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Estoy feliz por ti</em>.” Aunque hace una mueca triste. “<em>Eso significa que ya te vas</em>.”</p><p>Tony niega.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Me quedaré en Queens un rato en lo que vemos que resulta de nosotros. Espero que algo bueno porque espero algún día seas tanto mío como yo tuyo, tú sabes a qué me refiero</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter asiente feliz.</p><p> </p><p>Se besan un rato más por las buenas noticias</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cortejo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Te vez precioso cariño. Hoy es tu primera cita con Tony, ¿Cierto?"</p><p>El alfa, el beta y la otra omega se voltean  después, rio, me meneo y con un sonrojo asiento apenado.</p><p>"Si, espero que todo resulte bien." Susurro jugando con mis manos.</p><p>"Saldrá bien, ya verás." Dice el tío Ben.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Peter Parker.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoy es mi primer cita con Tony, mamá dijo que no tengo que preocuparme mucho de cómo luzco pues el alfa me apreciará no importa que vista pero realmente quiero que esto sea muy especial así que me dedico a ver que realmente debo utilizar. Me doy una idea de qué puedo usar para verme diferente sin salir de mi estilo de ropa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonrío, tomo el pantalón corto que ya había tomado junto a otras prendas para escoger, también tomo una chaqueta fácilmente cuatro tallas más grandes que la mía, esa chaqueta que me gustó en la tienda porque se verá asombrosa con algún estilo nuevo. Meto de nuevo todo lo que quedó de la semi-selección a los cajones y voy al armario de camisas que compro en las convenciones que de vez en cuando voy, escojo una de tirantes que es de diversos comics, me gusta bastante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me doy una ducha rápida y me cambio con el vestuario junto a unos Adidas de color blanco con negro y unas calcetas, me suelto el cabello y le pongo Mouse de cereza, ya esponjado pero no vuelto loco me pongo unos lentes negros como diadema, me pongo un labial de cereza y agarro mi morralito rojo metiendo dentro mis llaves, celular y ciertas cosas por si paso un celo inesperado como el anterior, algunos supresores, de ser necesario una solución anticonceptiva inyectable, la llave de mi collar de castidad y un par de condones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspiro, no creo que sean necesarios pero mejor prevenir porque aunque se que Tony me respeta y no hará nada, no puedo asegurar que nuestros instintos nos lleven a hacer algo que aún no es tiempo de hacer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salgo del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y miro como mi familia está viendo la televisión como cualquier domingo en la tarde. May voltea a verme y sonríe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Te vez precioso cariño. Hoy es tu primera cita con Tony, ¿Cierto?</em>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El alfa, el beta y la otra omega se voltean  después, rio, me meneo y con un sonrojo asiento apenado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Si, espero que todo resulte bien</em>." Susurro jugando con mis manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Saldrá bien, ya verás."</em> Dice el tío Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El timbre suena, volteo al espejo de la sala para ver que  nada se haya movido y una vez me aseguro volteo de nuevo a la sala donde está mi familia casi burlándose de mi por eso. Mis mejillas se ponen mas rojas y me quejo. Ben se pone de pie y me acompaña a la puerta haciendo una especie de escolta, abre la puerta para asi dejar ver a Tony vestido de un forma tan elegante pero sin llegar a ser mucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su cabello está peinado hacia atrás siendo un poco esponjado, su barba ha desaparecido —He de admitir que estoy decepcionado de ello, me gustaba mucho.—, lleva una camisa de botones color guinda arremangada de los brazos, unos pantalones de salir color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, su olor junto a su  perfume me hacen temblar y en su mano hay un gran hermoso ramo de rosas, mis favoritas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Hola Peter</em>." Dice Tony sonriendo tan cálidamente que me sonrojo, me extiende las rosas. "<em>Son para ti. Buen día señor Parker."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomo las flores y las huelo sintiendo ese cosquilleo en mi estómago una vez más, corro a dejarlas en un jarrón y escucho los comentarios de los alfas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Hola Anthony</em>." Ben contesta. "<em>Te lo encargo, máximo a la 1 en casa</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Por supuesto, Señor.</em>" Vuelvo corriendo, una vez en la entrada me despido de Tío Ben con un beso en la mejilla. <em>"¿Vamos?"</em> Asiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me agarra suavemente de la mano, mis mejillas de encienden y caminamos hacia afuera sintiendo así como cada alfa de cada manada nos observan con rencor, más Harry que se mira destrozado. Realmemte no me importa, yo le avisé que no me interesa para nada así que es su culpa. Al salir un auto de primera clase está en afuera de la humilde vecindad, sonrío viendo como Tony se dispone a abrirme la puerta tan caballeroso que hace que mis mejillas se tornen aún más oscuras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me subo al auto y luego Tony se sube detrás de mí, el auto arranca, veo a un chofer bien uniformado con una sonrisa mirando de reojo por el retrovisor, me pongo a reír levemente y Tony me observa pero no pregunta. Luego de un rato llegamos a un cine concurrido, son las seis de la tarde, es temprano aún y hay demasiada gente todavía. Me pregunto si deberíamos salir pues Tony es una imagen pública, sin que yo pueda preguntar el alfa se baja extendiendo una mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Vamos, hay bastante gente y debemos escoger la función."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonrío pero no digo nada, me sostengo de su mano y con su ayuda bajo del auto, cierra la puerta después de eso y le dice a su chófer unas cuantas indicaciones, con las manos entrelazadas entramos al cine mirando la cartelera disponible. Hay muchas que llaman la atención pero en la mayoría solo pueden entrar mayores de edad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Veamos Dora, no hay de otra."</em> Sonrío y el asiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nos ponemos en la larga fila, hablamos de temas nada importantes cuando siento como me miran desde algún punto, volteo a ver a diferentes lugares hasta encontrarme con Ned y MJ a unos metros comprando en la cafetería del cine, me quejo, no les dije para nada de esto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Creo que tenemos compañía</em>." Digo avergonzado. "<em>Mis amigos vienen hacia acá."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony ríe volteando a ver al par de morenos acercarse, cuando estos llegan sonríen como gatos al encontrar pescado en la basura pero ésta vez soy el pescado y el cine es la basura.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"¿Cómo estás, estúpida?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dice MJ en forma de broma mirándome y luego a Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>No se los dije porque... Bueno porque lo olvidé. No es mucho misterio, el es Tony, Tony ellos son Michelle y Ned."</em> El alfa mayor ríe y extiende la mano a ambos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Mucho gusto, espero poder conocerlos mejor yo..."</em> Ned chilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Es Tony Stark</em>." Me mira. "<em>Sales con Tony Stark y no me lo dijiste, yo te mato</em>." Ned se acerca dramáticamente a Peter pero MJ lo sostiene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Si, mucho gusto señor. Nosotros nos vamos ya, acabamos de ver IT, es lo máximo, lastima que tienes 17 aún Peter. Luego habláremos de lo importante de hablar con tus mejores amigos, idiota."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned es jalado a fuerzas afuera del cine, yo rio sin poder evitarlo, el alfa se acerca a mi y me besa la mejilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Tienes buenos amigos, no los desperdicies</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Lo sé."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de un rato conseguimos los boletos y vamos hacia el lugar de la dulcería, hacemos fila durante veinte minutos y al final Tony me compra un combo de palomitas con soda y un vasito para dulces granel como le pido, ambos caminamos a la sala hasta entrar. Por lo regular éste tipo de sala siempre está llena y se me hace raro que solo haya un par de familias con niños y una pareja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subimos hasta arriba y nos acomodamos en el lugar más recóndito, para no ser molestados si reconocen a Tony, yo me siento en la esquina y él a mi lado, ponemos las palomitas en medio de nosotros y nos acurrucamos esperando la función.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En medio de ésta o en algún momento de la película Tony aprovecha para besarme con delicadeza y yo con gusto acepto, incluso esos besos en el cuello y sus manos traviesas subir a mi piel debajo de la camisa de comics.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>[...]</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Salgo del baño con un pantalón corto para estar en casa y una toalla en mi cuello pues esa la uso para secarme el cabello, no llevo camisa pues la dejé en el cuarto, camino a la habitación y entro en ella, Tony está mirando unos bocetos de proyectos de mi cuaderno abierto, voltea a verme y sonríe encantado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Vaya, si cada vez que vengo estarás así vendré más seguido cariño</em>." Dice coqueto. "<em>Tal vez a la próxima te vea en puro Bóxer</em>." Me guiña un ojo y me sonrojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corro a la cama agarrando mi camisa de algún anime de magia, me la pongo inmediatamente y me siento terminando de secarme el cabello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Perdón, no sabía que ibas a venir</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sonríe y se sienta a mi lado en la cama, él me mira con ojos preocupados. Toma mis manos y respira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Tengo que mudarme de nuevo cerca del complejo</em>." Dice y siento todo irse al caño.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"¿¡Eh!? Pero, ¿Por qué?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hago un puchero y mi omega comienza a asustarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Debo hacerme cargo de unas cosas amor, no es el fin del mundo, nos seguiremos viendo, solo que no tanto</em>." Me intenta explicar el mayor pero no puedo evitar querer llorar. "<em>No llores corazón."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Es que... Estarás lejos y te olvidarás de mi y conseguirás a alguien mejor</em>." Mis lágrimas brotan como los de un niño pequeño. "<em>Yo no quiero eso</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Eres un tonto muy lindo</em>." Me regaña y me besa el cuello expuesto ya que me quito el collar de castidad para bañarme. "<em>Yo no encontraré a nadie mejor que tu, eres todo para mi. Joder huele tan bien tu cuello</em>." El alfa olisquea mi cuello e incluso lo lame. "<em>Siente esto</em>." Lleva mi mano sobre su dura entrepierna y paro de llorar por la sorpresa. <em>"¿Crees que cualquiera provocaría esto? Eres lo mejor y lo más estable que he tenido, tu olor provoca lo que nadie en mis 29 años ha provocado."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Oh Dios... Tony</em>." Gimoteo sonrojado, el alfa retira mi mano de su entrepierna. "<em>Yo solo... No lo sé... Es tan grande</em>." Susurro algo asustado. "<em>Nunca había tocado uno aparte del mío."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony me sonríe con ternura y siento esa calidez en mi corazón, el alfa me abraza y yo correspondo el gesto hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Eres lo mejor, perdona por eso, fue incorrecto, lo lamento, no quería asustarte, no estoy presionándote ni nada</em>." Dice algo consternado y sin más sonrío. "<em>Es que te quiero tanto. Solo quería que dejarás de llorar</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Yo sé eso, tranquilo Tony. También te quiero</em>." Con la valentía que tengo le doy un beso inocente en sus labios y éste me sonríe para abrazarme y darme un par de cariñitos.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>[...]</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando abro los ojos miro a mi alrededor, mi poster de Leia sigue ahí, mirándome orgullosa, sonrío, también me siento orgulloso de mi mismo, hoy cumplo 18 años de edad y sin una marca como la mayoría de mis compañeras de clase. Tony siempre me ha respetado, incluso una vez estuvimos a punto de tener intimidad pero al final dije que no y el lo entendió, el alfa de vez en cuando se emociona un poco pero nunca se sobrepasa de ninguna forma queriendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspiro, tal vez haya sonado un poco enamorado pero es que no pueden culparme cuando el alfa de mis sueñod está detrás mío, cortejandome y llevándome a citas casi tres veces por semana, no me apantallo pues Tony sabe que me incomodan los lugares demasiado lujosos y se limita a llevarme a lugares comunes de cita entre parejas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me acomodo mis pantuflas, me pongo de pie y voy directo a la ducha. Lo hago todo rápido, no me tardo de más y eso me da tiempo de escoger algo decente en mi guardarropa, Tony me ha comprado una que otra prenda linda y que va a mi gusto, me pongo un pantalón corto a la mitad de mi muslo, una camisa con algún estampado Geek y una sudadera rosa que tapa casi todo el short de un color rosado —Ese es un obvio regalo de mi futuro alfa—. Me siento en la cama y con el cabello húmedo me pongo un par de tenis blanco con rosa, agarro un broche y lo amarro para que el cabello no me dé en la cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bajo las escaleras, es un sábado por la mañana, veo a Tío Ben apenas llegar de su caminata matutina, me mira y sonríe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Feliz cumpleaños Peter</em>." Dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Buenos días Tío gracias</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saludo con un sonrojo y el sube las escaleras con prisa pues debe bañarse y comer con la familia, voy a la cocina y encuentro a mi mamá metiendo algo al horno.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"¿Qué es?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ella se sobresalta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Nada que te importe hasta hoy en la tarde que es tu fiesta."</em> Me intenta regañar y rio alegre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Bien, hola May</em>." Saludo al ver a la beta entrar con utensilios de fiesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Hola cariño</em>." Ella me abraza con un amor asfixiante. "<em>Feliz cumpleaños corazón, espero que llegues temprano. Tu Padre se fue temprano para volver a tu fiesta de hoy."</em> Sonrío. May ayuda con el desayuno a Mamá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Cierto, hoy saldrás con Tony."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Si, me invitará a un lugar más elegante hoy aunque no sé si me sentiré cómodo en esos lugares</em>." Hago una mueca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Dale la oportunidad, si no te gusta solo debes decirlo</em>." Asiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La última hora es rápida, con mi ayuda terminamos el desayuno en unos cuantos minutos, servimos a cada quien por igual —aunque Tío Ben repite plato— todos quedamos a gusto, recogemos los platos y me mandan afuera de la cocina para poder empezar "mi sorpresa." Veo un poco de los temas matutinos en la televisión pero no me llama la atención, agarro mi celular y texteo un rato con Ned mientras se hace la hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unos minutos después el timbre suena, voy esperando que sea tío Ben quien olvidó las llaves o algo importante  cuando unos mariachis entran con la canción de feliz cumpleaños, confundido y emocionado me hago hacia atrás. May y Mamá salen sonrientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Que bonita está la mañana... En que vengo a saludarte</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voz varonil del alfa de quien estoy enamorado entra vestido de traje de mariachi cantando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Venimos todos con gusto y placer a felicitarte. Ya viene amaneciendo ya la luz del día nos dio, levántate de mañana, mira que ya amaneció</em>." Termina cantando tan afinado que me hace enamorarme más de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mis familiares chillaron emocionadas y me lanzo en un abrazo a Tony, él me rodea por la cintura y susurra en mi oído una felicitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Sé sobre tu sangre latina así que quise regalarte algo que se acostumbra allá."</em> Dice el alfa aún teniendo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos. Me separo y le doy un beso con amor y agradecimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Me encantó, muchas gracias Tony."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>En mis mejillas hay un ligero tono rosado, veo su boca arquearse en una sonrisa. Los mariachis se van sin que nos demos cuenta, Tony toma mi mano delicadamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Voy a cambiarme y vengo, ¿Si?"</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hago un puchero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿<em>Podemos tomarnos una foto? Es para mi instagram."</em> Tony sonríe y asiente. <em>"¡Si!"</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomo la foto que me parece tan linda pues está besándome la mejilla y yo estoy sonriendo. El alfa sale y luego entra tras unos momentos con una mochila, él pasa al baño y yo subo la foto a mi facebook como foto de perfil y a Instagram, mi familia se va a la cocina y Tony llega de nuevo y viste unos jeans ajustados, unos tenis y una camisa típica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Pensé que vestirías un traje, dijiste que iriamos a un lugar elegante."</em> Tony sonríe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Bueno, si, pero pensé que mejor no ya que sé que te incomoda y solo iremos a dar un paseo a la plaza y tal vez vayamos a un arcade."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"¡Oh dios, si! Hace mucho que nos visito uno</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Le abrazo. <em>"¿Vamos ya?"</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Claro mi amor, todo lo que quieras."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoy fuimos al arcade luego Tony insiste en comprarme ropa y yo me niego pero al final el sale victorioso, también me compran un pastel y comimos sushi. Después de eso, llegamos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños donde están todos esperando a que les presente a mi flamante novio.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Penúltimo capitulo.</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marca.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Las mejillas de Peter vuelven a enrojecer, sus ojos ahora están brillantes, sus manos pararon en la mesa y puedo observar como su respiración se acorta, me pongo de pie, rodeo la mesa, busco en mis bolsillos topándome con una caja de terciopelo, la saco y me pongo de rodillas.</p><p>“Oh dios mío.” Chilla el omega sonriendo mientras se le aguan los ojos. </p><p>“Peter Benjamín Parker, ¿Te gustaría formar una manada conmigo?” Abro la caja mostrando el anillo con nuestras inscripciones escritas por dentro y un gran diamante encima.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Tony Stark.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoy cumplimos dos años de que Peter y yo empezamos a salir como novios, el muchacho me ha robado más suspiros que todas esas omegas que me persiguieron todos estos años, tengo ahora treinta años de edad y mi hermoso futuro omega tiene 19 años. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guardo mis pertenencias en el maletín y saco una caja de terciopelo de mi cajón personal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hace tiempo que tengo que encargarme de estos negocios que mi padre no puede por el arresto domiciliario, si, logramos que el abogado le consiguiera al menos estar en casa mientras solucionamos ese problema de su culpabilidad y ahora, estamos a punto de hacerlo. Recuerdo cuando le presenté a Peter, le cayó tan bien que dijo que era perfecto para mi, ahora el hombre ve a mi chico como un segundo hijo y eso es más que suficiente para mi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guardo la caja en el maletín y salgo de mi oficina encontrándome a Beatríz, mi secretaria, la mujer luce casi en su punto de quiebre pues el cansancio la está matando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buenas noches Beatríz, ve a descansar, mañana ya terminarás eso." La mujer de cabellos rojos me mira con un semblante agónico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Muchas gracias. Jefe." Beatríz sonríe y guarda sus cosas. "Buenas noches a usted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entro al ascensor sin escuchar más, toco la tecla E y éste me lleva directamente al estacionamiento. Camino a mi auto convertible de color blanco, lo abro con la llave, entro y arranco el carro rumbo afuera del lugar. A esta hora Peter debe estar durmiendo junto a morfeo, con esa piyama que le regalé en su cumpleaños 18 con cerezas dibujadas en él —Ya que siempre parecía estar casi desnudo cuando lo visitaba de sorpresa—, él luce precioso en aquel ropaje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volviendo a la realidad manejo hasta mi departamento no muy lejos de la empresa, mañana es el día en el que no voy a la compañía para dedicárselo a ese hermoso niño, además pienso darme unas vacaciones aprovechando que Peter llegó hace un par de días del MIT. Sé que el muchacho no se despierta hasta las 9 de la mañana y aprovecharé el tiempo para poder hablar con su familia sobre mi proposición.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bluetooth, llama a Ben Parker." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Llamando...' Hay tres pitidos y alguien en el otro lado de las señales contesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Hola?" Suena algo rasposa pero no dormitada, eso es bueno, no estoy interrumpiendo su sueño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola Ben, quisiera saber si mañana me podrían recibir a las 6 de la mañana, necesito hablar algo con usted y los demás. Ah, y no le diga a Peter, se trata de una sorpresa." Aprieto el volante con nerviosismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No hay problema, mañana te recibimos." Contesta con un bostezo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gracias, bueno, ya no lo mantengo despierto más, que pase buenas noches." Creo que está a punto de ir a la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buenas noches, hijo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buenas noches." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonrío, me gané ese cariño a pulso, a no decepciones de mi parte y a pesar de que esto no ha sido del todo un camino de rosas y hemos discutido jamás hemos dudado de nuestro amor o al menos yo no lo hago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entro al estacionamiento y aparco el carro cerca del elevador, salgo del auto tomando el maletín y así cierro el Mercedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debo descansar, que mañana será un grandioso día.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sonido de la alarma estridente me despierta, tardo un rato en componerme —cinco minutos para ser exactos—, bostezo, me siento en la cama, enciendo la lámpara a mi lado y cierro mis ojos por la luz no tan repentina. Cuando mi vista se compone de ver aquella luz cegadora observo mi espaciosa habitación y me pongo en marcha, tengo que alistarme en poco tiempo así que salgo de la cama y voy directo a una ducha caliente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En medio de ello, mi mente divaga en los planes, sé que la propuesta ahí estará pero  le daré el tiempo a mi pequeño de poder realizarse, sé que él quiere hacer grandes cosas y yo no pienso arruinar eso. Otros planes como ir al médico para saber si su salud es estable para enlazarnos o si ocurre algo dañino que lo pueda lastimar. Nunca ha estado en mis planes el querer herirlo, por eso, lo estoy cortejando así para poder mostrar que un alfa puede contenerse, solo debe amarte, Ben aprecia aquello y espero que sea suficiente para que él me acepte —aunque ya lo hace— no está de más asegurarse de que soy por así decirlo un santo de su devoción para poder tener a Peter para mi y él tenerme para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando salgo de la ducha me pongo la toalla en la cadera, tomo una camisa color azul marino de botones y manga larga; unos pantalones ajustados de un color negro y unos mocasines para salir del mismo color. Miro el reloj, son las 5:05 am, debo apresurarme con éste tráfico sino no llegaré a tiempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sin secarme antes, me pongo la ropa dejando unos botones de mi pecho descubiertos, salgo de la habitación con una mochila donde tengo lo necesario incluyendo aquella caja. Salgo por el ascensor cliqueando la tecla E.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De un momento a otro ya estoy en las calles de la revoltosa New York, debo viajar desde Manhhatan hasta Queens en menos de cuarenta minutos, bostezo algo cansado ya que solo dormí cinco horas máximo, miro al horizonte pasando el tiempo mientras los autos avanzan, pienso en mi vida de Peter para acá, el muchacho nunca ha pedido nada y yo siempre me encargo de que tenga lo mejor, el chico es humilde y sin lugar a dudas solo me mira a mi y no al dinero que tengo por herencia. Peter es y será siempre el indicado, me importa tanto que deseo que él esté dispuesto de pasar conmigo toda su vida. Suspiro como un bobo enamorado y sin darme cuenta estoy justo enfrente a la vecindad donde los Parker viven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aparco el Mercedes, salgo del auto con una mochila color lapislázuli y toco el timbre externo, de pronto, a través de la puerta se escucha el casero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola, soy Tony vengo a visitar a los Parker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El adulto refunfuña por la hora y abre la puerta, agradezco caminando mientras miro alrededor, veo a Harry en el balcón mirando a mi dirección, yo solo lo ignoro y voy hacia la puerta del último departamento, toco la puerta y me abre la madre de Peter, Mary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola Tony, pasa. Te estábamos esperando." Sonríe la Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Con su permiso." Digo entrando a la vivienda. Paso directamente a la sala donde sé que me están esperando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El par de alfas y la beta están sentados con una cara de casi recién levantados, la mujer se acerca a darme un cálido abrazo que bien recibo y el par de alfas igual me abrazan afectuosamente palmeando mi espalda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vamos, siéntate. ¿Qué sorpresa planeas para nuestro niño?" Curiosos preguntan al ver que Mary vuelve con Té y tazas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ofrezco mi ayuda que la mujer casi obligada acepta, quiero que se sienten y al parecer así lo hacen, mientras sirvo las tazas de té comienzo a hablar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hace casi un par de años que Peter y yo salimos como una pareja de cortejo formal que usted, Ben, aceptó." Sirvo con cuidado. "Espero haberme ganado el respeto y cariño de ustedes, Peter es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida." Rio levemente "Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, me dio tanto coraje que ese alfa de cuarta quisiera abusar de él que literal no pude aguantar y cuando lo vi directamente a los ojos supe porqué, siempre he sabido que su sobrino, su hijo es mi destinado, lo siento en mi interior pero no quería decirlo porque él en ese entonces era tan joven." Acerco las tazas a cada uno, incluso a mi. "Cuando el me declaró que también se sentía así y no le importaba que tenga que perderse todo eso lo supe, sabía que debía cortejarlo o sino, me arrepentiría." Bebo un poco del té. "Quiero serles franco, mi familia no aprueba mi relación con él o al menos la mayoría de ella, no hablo con mamá o Pepper desde que hice público el cortejo pero Papá lo aceptó y espero que ustedes hayan hecho lo mismo porque yo los veo como una familia ahora."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro que si Anthony, te valoramos mucho." Dice Richard. "Al menos yo lo hago, en serio." Sonrío con felicidad y observo que Ben solo está escuchando atentamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y es por eso..." Murmuro con cierto nerviosismo, sacando la caja de terciopelo negra. "Que vengo a pedirles su permiso para enlazarme con él." Luego corrige. "Bueno, claro si él acepta, yo en verdad quiero pasar el resto de mis días con él." Dios, acabo de sonar como un idiota enamorado. Bueno, lo estoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dios." Dicen el par de mujeres chillando. "¡Lo sabía!" Gritan a coro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhht." Calla el alfa de la manada y hay silencio sepulcral. "Número uno: ¿Por qué  citarme tan temprano? Es sábado por Dios. Número dos: Como dijiste si Peter lo desea, no estamos seguros de que se sienta preparado y no pienso obligarlo. Número tres: No tienes ni porque pedirlo, tienes mi bendición desde hace mucho Tony, lo sabes, realmente te aprecio como uno de los míos." Ben sonríe aunque desconcertado me observa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo sé, solo lo creí correcto, además quería saber si seguía siendo digno a sus ojos." Le tengo un total respeto a ésta familia y no pienso perder el suyo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Si Peter acepta... ¿Querrás formar una nueva manada?" Pregunta Ben. "Podemos tener un espacio para ti pero..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Como usted dijo, Peter tiene la última palabra, él sabrá si quiere irse conmigo o quedarse con su familia, si es así yo me rendiré ante su mandato, Ben." El adulto ríe estrepitosamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh vamos Anthony, sabemos que si te unes serás el alfa de la manada por obviedad, eres sangre pura. Es más benéfico para todos." El adulto se pone de pie, se acerca al sillón donde estoy sentado y pone una mano sobre mi hombro. "Sea lo que sea, siempre contarás con nuestra bendición."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No puedo más y le abrazo con cariño parental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las horas pasan y con renuencia las omegas aceptan que les ayude en la cocina, uso un delantal rosa con blanco y tengo las mangas de mi camisa arremangadas. Llevamos horneando el pan un rato, me guían en cómo hacerlo y ellas gustosas ven que lo hago a la perfección, algunas personas prefieren hacer el pan ya que es más económico que comprarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me lavo las manos con jabón desinfectante incluso después de haber terminado justo como lo hice antes de comenzar. Solo espero a que el pan esté listo y habré hecho 'mi parte', las mujeres siguen haciendo omelet y una tipo de ensalada picosa para acompañarla. Me recargo en el umbral preparado por si me piden ayuda, observo como la decoración es de colores camello y mostaza intercalado con flores rosa Fucsia y azul turquesa oscuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bostezo una vez más y siento unas delicados brazos rodearme por la cintura, sonrío, al parecer alguien ya está despierto, me doy media vuelta y Peter con su pijama de cerezas y cabello revuelto me mira adormilado, es tan hermoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola bebé." Beso su coronilla con devoción.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola amor. ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? ¿A qué hora llegaste?" Restriega su mano hecha puño con su ojo por la parte del dedo índice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Temprano, solo te diré eso, estoy ayudando a tu tía y tu mamá a hornear pan." Peter me sonríe y me abraza una vez más ahora con más fuerza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emm... Gracias por la comida." Bosteza en la última sílaba dándome ternura en el camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno bebé, debes arreglarte, cuando acabemos el desayuno iremos a un lugar bonito." El chico se separa emocionado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿En serio?" Hace mucho que no salimos afuera de casa, espero que no se haya sentido aburrido. "¡Ya voy!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las mujeres a mi espalda suspiran, doy media vuelta con una sonrisa, ya sé donde se lo diré. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Creen que Ben se moleste si lo llevo afuera de la ciudad? Tengo pensado decírselo en la playa." A Mary le brillan los ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro que no, solo debes decirle." Contesta la beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bien." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comenzamos a comer el desayuno, todos están en la mesa y Peter ya está cambiado con un overol azul cielo con un short que llega a la mitad de su muslo, una camiseta blanca y sus tenis rosa palo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos bebemos un jugo de naranja que preparé yo mismo, ahora que lo pienso jamás hemos salido con Papá y la familia de Peter. Pronto uniremos nuestras manadas y con ansiedad espero que así sea. Hace un año cuando Peter cumplió 18 Mary le entregó la llave de su collar de castidad, dando la libertad al menor de escoger correctamente, espero por todos los cielos que Dios me conceda el honor de estar junto a él y que él me mire como el indicado aún.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomo su mano debajo de mesa, el se sonroja por mi acción y me sonríe como un regalo, el chico se recarga en mi hombro y yo beso su cabeza. Seguimos comiendo y la familia de Peter habla de temas banales haciendo como si no hubiéramos platicado sobre mi futura vida junto a Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si él lo desea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terminamos el desayuno, Peter y May recogen y se ponen a limpiar mientras Ben, Richard y yo vamos a la sala, le hago señas a Ben y salimos afuera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo llevaré a la playa, ¿le molesta? Pensé en ir un fin de semana a la playa de Miami, donde mi papá tiene una casa al lado del mar." Pregunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro que no me molesta, espero que todo salga bien Tony." Sonríe y me abraza una vez más, veo al alfa en el balcón observando con odio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"También sería oportuno irnos por cuestiones de un alfa que se está poniendo agresivo." Señalo a Osborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No te preocupes, pronto será el celo de Peter, sería mejor que esté fuera por cualquier cosa." Susurra y asiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos entramos y vemos bajar a Mary con una maleta, me la da y entiendo todo, antes de que Peter se dé cuenta me despido, voy afuera con ésta, camino hasta al auto, abro la cajuela y pongo la maleta dentro de ésta, ya que mando unos mensajes para que tengan todo listo para la cena y vuelvo adentro de la vecindad donde Peter corre hacia a mi, Osborn nos mira desde la parte alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Vamos? Ya me despedí de todos." Me toma la mano, yo le tomo de la cintura y le doy un beso casto en los labios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro príncipe, lo que tu quieras." El chico se torna de un color muy rojo y rio un poco, siempre es tan lindo. "Vamos, ¿te ayudo con la mochila?" El niega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¡Yo puedo!" Le doy un beso en la mejilla separándome y tomando su mano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tranquilo, sé que tú puedes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos salimos de la vecindad, le abro la puerta y él entra en el auto, luego rodeo para meterme también. Me encamino hacia el aeropuerto familiar. El camino no es largo, solo me dirijo a las afueras de la ciudad mientras Peter mira algo en su celular, a veces puede ser tan niño y eso me encanta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al llegar al aeropuerto pongo mi huella dactilar y me dejan entrar, estaciono el auto en el campo de despegue donde no estorba, salgo del auto y rodeo el auto para abrirle la puerta a Peter quien apenas sabe donde está y confundido sale, el muchacho estuvo distraído todo el viaje. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Saldremos de la ciudad? No podemos, Ben nos matará." Suspiro, voy a la parte trasera, abro la cajuela y saco su maleta negra con todo dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya me encargué de eso, iremos a Miami un par de semanas amor, aprovecharé tus recientes vacaciones. Sorpresa." Su rostro de asombro es un regalo que solo me está dando a mi y luego una sonrisa de lo más feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¡Jamás he ido a la playa!" Emocionado brinca y rodea mis caderas, subiéndose arriba mio, me hubiera caído de no haberlo sostenido con mi brazo libre. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besa mi cara por todas partes y eso me emboba, dejo caer la maleta y lo sostengo de los muslos recargándolo en el convertible, le doy un beso en los labios con delicadeza y éste me acepta sosteniéndose de mi cuello y entrelazando sus dedos con mi cabello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con emoción introduzco mi lengua en su suave y viscosa boca, mi cuerpo se estremece y siento como tiembla en mis brazos. Entrelazo nuestras lenguas, tomo por advertencia el bulto recargado en mi abdomen y separo mis labios de los suyos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deberíamos. Ya sabes... Ir al avión." El chico asiente avergonzado, cuando lo bajo acaricio su cabeza y beso sus labios con dulzura. "Vamos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El chico asiente, entrelazo nuestros dedos y caminamos al avión, cuando llegamos le doy la maleta a la azafata y subimos al Jet privado. Nos acomodamos en un par de asientos que están juntos, nos indican que nos pongamos los cinturones en solamente el despegue, después de éste podremos caminar por el Jet y tomar las cosas del Mini Bar o de las botanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al final del despegue Peter va por unas papas con chile y limón, trae un Whisky también, me lo da y lo recibo con gusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sé que te gusta." Peter me confiesa. "Sé también que no lo tomas conmigo porque no quieres que piense que eres un alcohólico, tranquilo, un par de copas no le hace mal a nadie, además tienes mucho estrés por trabajo." Peter se sienta y pone sus piernas sobre las mías. "Mi celo es en una semana, así que debemos tomar medidas, ¿si?" Asiento con una sonrisa, éste chico es hermoso, Dios, sólo quisiera hacerlo mío ahora mismo y oírlo gimotear por mis caricias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro bebé, lo que tu quieras." Beso sus labios con una sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exacto, lo que yo quiera." Bromea. "Te amo, Tony." Dice besando mis labios con deseo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le beso tranquilamente, no quiero pasarme de la raya y arruinar todo lo planeado, le abrazo mientras nos acurrucamos. El trayecto es sin turbulencias y al cabo de unos minutos duermo a causa del cansancio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando abro mis ojos, Peter mira una película en su celular y yo estoy recargado en su regazo, el chico me acaricia el cabello con cariño y eso hace que me sienta tranquilo, dejo que siga en lo suyo mientras de a poco repongo mi postura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La azafata alerta que vamos a llegar, me levanto a mi asiento y me pongo el cinturón al igual que Peter. Se recarga en mi hombro y yo en su cabeza esperando a que aterricemos. No pasa más de 15 minutos cuando estamos en tierra firme, nos quitamos la seguridad y nos ponemos de pie para bajar del Jet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estando en otro de los aeropuertos familiares, la azafata me regresa la maleta de Peter, cuando bajamos hay un auto parado enfrente de nosotros con el chofer familiar, el hombre de área pesada nos abre la puerta, Peter entra y antes de entrar le doy la maleta de mi chico. En menos de un minuto el beta maneja hacia la casa de playa, en el trayecto aprovecho para besarlo del cuello o lo que puedo tocar de él, inhalo el olor que se cuela por el cuero especial y ronroneo un poco. Peter me abraza e intenta acurrucarse, yo le doy el pase a mi pecho y me recargo en su cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No cuento el tiempo pero llegamos luego de un corto rato, cuando Happy me avisa yo muevo a Peter quien está somnoliento y casi se quedaba dormido. Ambos nos bajamos y la brisa del mar me golpea en el rostro, amo éste olor, mi infancia está en éste lugar, cuando no tenía ninguna responsabilidad. Peter toma mi mano y yo le veo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Es muy hermoso.” Susurra el castaño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pero no más que tú.” Le tomo la mejilla, y beso su nariz. Al separarme veo el matiz rosado en sus mejillas. “Si, definitivamente eres mucho más hermoso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basta.” Murmura quejumbroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Está bien, hoy saldremos a cenar. Te quiero con un traje de gala o si quieres un vestido, sabes que no me molesta que uses ropa intermedia, siempre te ves perfecto.” El chico hace un puchero con sus mejillas a un tono carmesí. “Bueno, me calmo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminamos hacia la casa por la parte que no hay mucha arena, Happy ya se fue sin antes darme la maleta del omega, cuando entramos siento lo cálida de la casa, con un sentimiento de nostalgia guío a Peter por las escaleras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.” El chico me mira desde abajo, es muy pequeño. “Quisiera… ¿podríamos dormir juntos?” No es la primera vez que me siento así, pasa la a veces pero no me acostumbro a sentir un ardor en mis mejillas sintiéndome avergonzado. “Si no te molesta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, claro que no, me encantaría. Alfa.” Mi cuerpo se estremece, aún falta un mes para mi celo pero no se me haría extraño si el muchacho hace qué se me adelante si me sigue hablando con ese apodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genial.” Sonrío. “Te diré donde es donde pasarás el celo y luego vamos a nuestra habitación.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El chico asiente tomando mi brazo. La casa es muy rústica, algo muy clásico de estos rumbos, es mi casa favorita, nunca venimos en vacaciones porque a mi familia prefiere ir a praga o a Francia. Le muestro el cuarto de unos tonos pastel, le digo donde están las cosas necesarias  —ya que preparé todo mientras Peter se arreglaba—, también que pida cualquier cosa si lo necesita, luego nos salimos y caminamos unas cuantos cuartos más hasta abrir mi alcoba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El cuarto tiene tonos de café y color ocre, los muebles y el piso son de madera, las luces son opacas ya que en mi niñez la luz le hacía daño a mis ojos, dejo la maleta al lado del armario, lo abro dejando ver un lado desocupado. El chico desempaca rápidamente mientras lo observo desde la cama, no falta mucho para la cena por el uso horario de aquí. así que me aproximo al chico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bebé, deberías ir arreglándote, yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Si quieres usa el baño de la habitación donde pasarás el celo para bañarte y la habitación para terminar de arreglarte.” El chico asiente tomando un traje color guinda con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros. Mary pensó en todo. “Hey.” Digo antes de que se vaya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué ocurre?” Sonrío, me acerco a su rostro y beso sus labios delicadamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nada, solo que estoy ansioso por verte en ese traje.” Su boca se abre algo sorprendido y luego me sonríe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pronto, Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me da un beso en los labios y huye por la puerta de la habitación. Suspiro yendo al armario, puedo sentir mi estómago revolverse de la emoción, hoy será el día en el que le pediré unir nuestros futuros. Tal vez luego le propondré una reunión o fiesta para celebrarlo, como una boda de betas, ellos no pueden enlazarse y para unirse de alguna forma recurren a casarse como la vieja escuela antes de adquirir el virus Omegaverse, hay bodas entre betas, beta y omega o un alfa y un beta pero es raro entre omegas y alfas pues ellos ya están satisfechos con marcar a su compañero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abro la puerta del armario, saco un traje azul marino con una camisa gris de fondo, es mi favorito de los que la abuela me regaló en mis 20’s antes de que ella falleciera, dejo el traje en la cama, entro al baño, me quito la ropa rápidamente, abro el grifo de agua caliente y esperando al vapor entro a la regadera sin dudar. El agua el más salina por el mar que está cerca y deja la piel más tersa, eso le va gustar a Peter sin duda, siempre se queja de su piel de ‘reptil’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de unos minutos ya estoy frente al espejo, tengo una toalla en las caderas y una en el cuello, miro mi barba que crece cada vez más rápido, suspiro, el destino me dice que debo dejármela. Agarro el rastrillo de un nuevo paquete, algo desidioso dejo mi barba con una forma de candado, se mira decente después de todo. Me coloco una loción olvidada por los años pero no por eso menos efectiva, salgo del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y me termino de secar el cuerpo con la toalla que tenía en las caderas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agarro ropa interior de unos cajones del armario y me la pongo, voy a la cama para vestirme con la ropa que había dejado en ella, tomo los mocasines del armario y voy a la cama a sentarme, me pongo ambos amarrándolos con un doble nudo. Me pongo de pie y voy al espejo del cuarto, agarro el cepillo y la gel para con ayuda de ambos poder manejar el estropajo que llamo cabello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observo el resultado en espejo girando mi cuerpo asegurándome que no tenga ninguna mancha, muevo mi cabeza hacia arriba unos pocos centímetros viendo lo pulcra que quedó mi barba cuando la rasure, voy hacia el ropero una vez más y saco una corbata del mismo color del traje, voy al espejo y con las manos firmes hago un nudo Windsor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voy hacia mi maletín, lo abro y quitando todas las hojas que tiene encima vislumbro la caja aterciopelada para al final ponerlo en mi bolsillo. También agarro mi chequera, las llaves y algún par de condones, no es que quiera hacerlo cuanto antes, bueno sí pero no es el caso por lo que tengo que cargar con ellos, Peter aún es muy joven y aún no ha terminado su carrera, no tenemos que lidiar con un cachorro ahora, todo a su tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cierro el maletín y salgo de la habitación en rumbo de la de Peter, bueno en la que pasará su celo nada más, cuando llego a ésta toco levemente la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voy, dame un momento.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Está bien.” Digo, me recargo en la pared del pasillo, escucho unos cuantos movimientos de la habitación y escucho la perilla moverse —ya que la casa es tan antigua que cualquier movimiento la madera puede crujir o incluso chillar como el caso de la perilla—, unas pisadas muestran la aparición de mi bello omega, bueno, futuro omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El chico luce fantástico, el color guinda hace contraste con su piel, por ilusión óptica observo sus ojos más oscuros que de costumbre y su cabello está peinado con un par de chongos como en esa caricatura japonesa que daban en mi adolescencia, creo que se llama Pucca, importa un carajo ahora pues éste chico es quien importa ahora. Su traje contornea sus claras curvas de una forma tan decente y a la vez muy erótico. Suspiro sonriendo, le ofrezco mi brazo y éste lo toma con gusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vamos.” Susurro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de caminar por los pasillos bajamos por las escaleras que van directamente a la puerta principal, justo cuando salimos un Lamborghini está estacionado frente a la salida donde estamos, acompaño al muchacho hasta la puerta donde él debe sentarse y la abro para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gracias.” Murmura levemente subiendo al auto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonrío en forma de contestación. Rodeo el auto y hago lo mismo que el castaño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ponte el cinturón, por favor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El chico asiente y lo hacemos al mismo tiempo, una vez puesta la seguridad enciendo el auto, arranco en una velocidad regulada, la potencia del auto puede ser peligrosa y no quiero atentar con nuestras vidas cuando lo mejor comienza a penas, no muy lejos de la casa se encuentra el restaurante por lo cual llegamos en unos pocos minutos, me estaciono frente al establecimiento donde está el Valet, salgo del auto y le abro la puerta a Peter. El chico sale con las mejillas tan rosadas que puedo apostar que aún no se acostumbra que yo le trate como lo merece, él toma mi brazo una vez más un poco avergonzado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminamos hacia al hombre y le entrego la llave del auto, el Valet con un par de oraciones de bienvenida va a estacionar el auto, caminamos una vez más, ésta vez hacia adentro del edificio, la mujer que es recepcionista sonríe amablemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buenas tardes. ¿Tiene reservación?” Pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, Anthony Stark.” La mujer abre la boca impresionada y asiente extendiendo una mano hacia un beta pelirrojo. “Él los guiará.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por aquí por favor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dice el muchacho de apariencia oriental inclinándose, luego da media vuelta y camina entre las mesas hasta llevarnos a un lugar apartado, después subimos escaleras hasta una azotea donde está perfectamente decorado con luces pequeñas blancas iluminando la mesa redonda con un mantel blanco y decoraciones plateadas, las sillas tienen un increíble respaldo decorado con una tela que parece ser cómoda. El piso refleja la luz de la luna e incluso las estrellas se pueden ver. Peter quien se mantuvo callado todo éste tiempo deja salir un sonido de impresión y una sonrisa complacida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Es hermoso, Tony. En serio te luciste hoy.” Me da un beso en la mejilla con timidez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonrío, llevo al chico hacia la mesa, le ayudo con la silla, el chico agradece con la mirada, beso su cabeza, rodeo la mesa y me siento justo frente a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me presento, soy Daniel y seré su mesero ésta noche.” El chico nos da dos menús.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frente a mí hay un plato sobre una tela que protege al mantel, diferentes tipos de cucharas y tenedores, a su lado hay una copa y un vaso de vidrio, lo mismo hay del lado de Peter. El chico de tantas veces que hemos salido a lugares así —justo después de su cumpleaños número 18 ya que el chico decidió incluirse más en mi ‘mundo’—, así que lo puedo dejar escoger con libertad, yo por otro lado solo escojo el especial de la casa y un vino de cereza. El joven como era de esperarse escoge una milanesa con pure y ensalada, también un jugo de mango para acompañarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“En un momento les traigo su pedido, ¿gustan agua y palillos de ajo para esperar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sería muy dulce de su parte.” Contesta Peter, sin más, el pelirrojo se retira y Peter me mira. “¿Sabías que te amo?” Sonrío.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro que lo sé. ¿Sabías que yo también te amo?” Murmuro poniendo mi mano sobre la suya. “Y, ¿Sabías que te ves hermoso hoy, corazón?” Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo una vez más y me pongo a reír levemente. “Siempre fuiste tan fácil de avergonzar, Bebé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No es justo.” Hace puchero. “tu tienes experiencia en conquistas, yo apenas solo sé decir lo que siento y con mucho trabajo.” Saca la lengua y siento como mi corazón palpita cálidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eres tan lindo con todo y esos berrinches.” Tomo su mano que estoy tocando y beso el torso de ésta. El mesero llega, deja el pan y agua para retirarse de nuevo. “¿Tienes hambre?” El chico asiente tomando un palillo y comerlo. “Bueno, aquí son bastante rapidos eso no te debe de preocupar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estoy bien, no pedí un plato muy fuerte de todas formas. Acabaré con éstos muy pronto.” Sonríe como un niño. “Mamá piensa que ya me desfloraste o algo porque parezco embarazado queriendo comer todo a mi alcance.” Ríe. “No estaría mal después de todo.” Murmura lo ultimo avergonzado pero con una leve sonrisa. “Digo, lle-llevamos casi dos años juntos y bueno… ¿no crees que es hora?” Un sentimiento en mi estómago se revuelve, uno de posesión y orgullo alfa, malditos genes animales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Entiendo que te sientas de esa forma… inquieta pero tranquilo, eso lo haremos en su tiempo, no será mucho, lo prometo. Solo dame un poco de tiempo más.” Digo tragandome la incomodidad de mi instinto por mi contestación y no arrancarle la ropa ahí mismo. “Sé que no puedo brindarte mi virginidad pero sabes que si pudiera hacerlo lo haría, es solo que me es un poco difícil tragarme todos instintos que debo controlarlos, solo espera un poco más. ¿Sí?” El chico asiente entendiendo la situación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo sé. Sé que es difícil porque somos de edades diferentes pero eso lo veremos con un especialista, si debo tomar medicinas para estabilizar mi cuerpo y así recibirte como se debe lo haré.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Determinado contesta, mi instinto está por los cielos. ¿Qué me ocurre tan de repente? Hubiera explotado y hacerlo mío sino fuera que gracias al mesero que entra con la comida mi cerebro se aclara. El chico con una mano sostiene la bandeja y con la otra</span>
</p><p>
  <span> deja los platillos en los lugares que deben, luego agarra la jarra y le sirve a mi chico el jugo que pidió anteriormente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“En un momento le traigo el vino, ¿Se les ofrece algo más?” Yo niego con una sonrisa y el omega hace lo mismo. “Vuelvo en un momento.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter toma el tenedor y un cuchillo para cortar la carne en cuadritos, agarra el jarabe y lo hecha sobre la ensalada y el puré de papa. Luego comienza a comer de bocados pequeños. El especial de la casa es un tazón de cerdo al estilo japonés, con la cuchara comienzo a comer el plato, no me han traído palillos chinos por lo cual creo yo que no lleva. Peter después de asegurarse de la calidad de la comida —como siempre acostumbra cada vez que salimos— ahora está tragando todo como si no hubiera un mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Respira glotón, la comida no se irá.” El chico alza su vista y luego toma un trago del vaso de jugo de naranja, yo con la cuchara me encargo de sacar algunas cosas que no me gustan y comienzo comer las que sí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No puedes culparme, yo acostumbro comer tres veces al día, hoy solo comí en la mañana.” Vuelve a meter un bocado a su boca. “Además debo estar listo si quiero ir a caminar mañana a la playa, ¡debo tener muchas energías!” Me pongo a reír un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bueno, es cierto, mañana iremos a las tiendas de aquí, igual y podemos conseguir algo de ropa nueva.” Peter me mira serio y yo trago mi comida. “¿Por qué te pones así cada vez que quiero comprarte algo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porque no me gusta que gastes mucho en mi, se me hace innecesario cuando tengo ya la ropa que me compraste la semana pasada.” Suspira exasperado, dejo la cuchara en el plato y le miro algo irritado, quiero que tenga todo y no tenga limitantes de nada. “En serio Tony, no es necesario que me regales tantas cosas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo sé.” Sonrío intentando disipar mi molestia. “Sé que no es necesario y que no quieres ser comprado con regalos, no estoy haciendo eso, solo que si tengo la disponibilidad quiero que tengas todo lo que desees.” Tomo su mano una vez más intentando darle un sentimiento de calidez. “Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo te va en el MIT? Sé que voy a visitarte seguido pero nunca quieres hablar de la escuela allá.” Atrapo con la cuchara los últimos pedazos de carne de cerdo y los meto a mi boca, Peter ya terminó su comida desde que bebió el jugo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso es porque apenas y me doy un respiro y me agobias con eso.” Rueda los ojos juguetón. “Bien, Tony. Sabes que soy el mejor de mi generación. La escuela ya me da igual hasta cierto punto, se me es fácil y no lo encuentro complicado como a la mayoría y eso a veces es estresante, por eso odio hablar de ello.” Entrelazo nuestros dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Está bien, bebé.” El mesero llega de nuevo ahora con el vino sirviéndome en la copa, luego de una reverencia se va. “Bueno, ¿Qué cuenta tu amigo, Ned? Me hablaste de que Jones ya le propuso cortejarlo, ¿Qué contestó?” Con una mano agarro el plato y me empino el jugo restante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bueno, primero lo pensó muy bien pero ya sabes, al final siempre supo que le diría que si ya que se siente especial junto a ella.” Peter alza los hombros. “Algo como nosotros dos y eso.” Seco mis labios con una servilleta y bebo un poco de vino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabes… desde que te vi en aquella descuidado pasillo siento asaltado por ese hombre pensé que serías especial, mi instinto no falló y por lo cual aún estamos en una relación estable, tu familia me acepta y mi padre te acepta y eso me hace feliz, porque podríamos tener un futuro prospero.” El chico no interrumpe, solo me observa mientras yo tomo vino desde la copa. “Yo en realidad te amo, Peter. Siempre supe que eras el indicado para mí, incluso cuando morías de vergüenza y te trabaste al hablarme por primera vez, incluso cuando me invitaste a tu casa como agradecimiento. Incluso cuando pensaste que te iba a dejar de lado porque me mudaría a Manhattan.” Las olas se escuchan chocar pues la marea ya subió desde el anochecer. El aire no es muy fuerte pero la noche si es fresca. “En el momento que vi tus ojos yo… supe que sería para toda la vida.” Dejo la copa en la mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las mejillas de Peter vuelven a enrojecer, sus ojos ahora están brillantes, sus manos pararon en la mesa y puedo observar como su respiración se acorta, me pongo de pie, rodeo la mesa, busco en mis bolsillos topándome con una caja de terciopelo, la saco y me pongo de rodillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dios mío.” Chilla el omega sonriendo mientras se le aguan los ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter Benjamín Parker, ¿Te gustaría formar una manada conmigo?” Abro la caja mostrando el anillo con nuestras inscripciones escritas por dentro y un gran diamante encima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Claro que sí!” Se lanza a mis brazos y yo lo recibo cargándolo en mis brazos, el chico llora feliz mientras me besa toda la cara. “Te amo, te amo, te amo.” Lo repite por cada beso que me da.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomo su rostro y con lentitud beso sus labios esponjosos, sellando nuestro compromiso y así la unión de la manada Stark-Parker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarán para bien, no importa realmente hacia qué dirección pero lo harán. Cuando nos separamos me encargo de ponernos de pie y abrazarle de la cintura atrayéndolo a mí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tu tío y yo nos preguntábamos si ibas a querer crear una manada desde cero o… bueno, unir ambas para yo ser el alfa de la manada según él.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No me importa, solo… estoy tan feliz. Podremos… ya sabes, hacer una vida juntos, no me importa lo demás.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de un rato entre besos, mimos y terminar las bebidas pago la cuenta, bajamos hasta le puerta principal y solo rodeo la manzana para poder ir a la playa un rato a caminar. Peter son la sonrisa más hermosa se refleja en el mar y la luna mientras yo, su alfa lo cuido de todo peligro que el mar representa, agarro su mano y le beso los labios para recordarle que ahora será mío por siempre.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las vacaciones en la playa no se podían describir más que Mágicas.</p><p>Peter y Tony se sentían como recién casados, no se podían separar en ningún momento, se abrazaban y se daban besos cada vez que podían, aún no se habían enlazado.</p><p>Sus vacaciones fueron desde caminatas matutinas en la playa, desayunos de mariscos o saliendo en cenas nocturnas de la ciudad. En ocasiones ambos se acostaban en una manta sobre la arena por la noche observando las bellas constelaciones reflejarse en el hermoso mar. En otras Peter y Tony iban a las tiendas de la zona a comprar recuerdos y de vez en cuando Tony le convencía de comprarle alguna ropa que a Peter le llamaba la atención.</p><p>Pero al final, siempre terminaban en la cama de Tony, tapándose con unas  mantas por la fría noche marina que daba una brisa helada. Ponían una película que a ambos le gustara, a veces veían películas como 'La propuesta' por Peter y 'Son como niños' por Tony o simplemente se acurrucaban sintiendo el latir del contrario y como sus respiraciones se intercalaban una con la otra. Tony siempre acariciaba el cabello castaño de Peter y Peter besaba el pecho en ocasiones desnudo de su novio mayor.</p><p>000</p><p>Ambos recuerdan cada día con añoranza y con amor tomándose de la mano mientras vuelven de su caminata matutina por la fría arena mojada, Peter lleva una bolsa con conchas que fue recogiendo mediante caminaron anteriormente. Subieron las escaleras que conectan con la casa, hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde está una piscina y para hacer parrillada. Tony desliza la puerta para abrirla, en cuando Peter entra y siente el calor de la casa suelta un suspiro de satisfacción y su estómago suena por el hambre.</p><p>"Creo que debemos comer algo, Pet." Dice Tony riendo.</p><p>"¿Podemos comer en el cuarto? Me siento bofeado." Tony asiente. Observan la mesa en la que el desayuno ya está servido.</p><p>"¡Friday!" Llama Tony al no verla. La mujer sale del almacén de la cocina.</p><p>"¿Ocurre algo, joven?" Dice la azabache.</p><p>"Traiga la comida al cuarto, por favor." Mira a Peter y le toma de frente. "Y unas compresas frías, Peter no se siente bien." La mujer olisquea un poco mareandose un poco es una Alfa después de todo, ella niega contradiciendo las sospechas de su amo.</p><p>"No es fiebre joven, sugiero que se recueste en la habitación que preparamos para él, el celo está iniciando... En ambos."  La melodiosa voz de la alfa confunde a Peter.</p><p>"Ya veo." Tony alza la barbilla de Peter quien desorientado exhala e inhala. "¿Quieres... Quieres que lo pasemos juntos?" El alfa sonríe de lado y Peter apenas percatándose de lo que pregunta asiente tímidamente. "Lleva las cosas que preparamos a mi cuarto y la comida por favor."</p><p>"Si, joven. Enseguida."</p><p>Tony le toma la mano a Peter y sube por las escaleras sintiendo el escozor en su estómago llegar, es cierto lo que Friday les ha dicho, ambos empiezan a tener su calor, suspira lo más que puede pero solo percibe el olor fuerte a cereza de su futuro omega. Caminan por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación, Peter camina hasta aventarse a la cama y aspira el olor de Tony nerviosamente.</p><p>El alfa se recarga en un mueble y se quita la sudadera en un acto desesperado, mira a Peter recostado boca abajo y su cuerpo intenta moverse para tomar a su omega pero su consciencia le devuelve su templanza, debe esperar al menos hasta que Friday traiga todo. Para no perder el control va al baño y abre el grifo para que el agua fría le ayude con lo borrosa que se está volviendo su mente.</p><p>Luego de que su consciencia vuelve en si, sale con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, observa como la mujer que acomoda todo alrededor de la cama tiene un cubrebocas, sonrío por su acción, la comida está en una mesa plegable que ella ya puso.</p><p>"Todo está listo, Joven." Murmura Friday. "Si me disculpa, debo retirarme antes de que esto sea insuficiente y pase una catástrofe."</p><p>Cuando la mujer por fin sale Tony cierra la puerta y camina lentamemte hasta llegar a la cama donde Peter está restregándose contra la cama llenandose del aroma del mayor. No costó más que una llamada con su médico familiar el saber que Peter no necesita nada más que entrar en celo para su primera vez con Tony, luego su cuerpo se amoldará conforme a Tony.</p><p>Peter siente las gotas de agua caer en su nuca y cara, sisea y se mueve un poco en su posición pero sin voltearse, Tony gruñe observando el collar de Peter. Desesperado intenta romperlo con las manos, el chico gimotea e intenta moverse hasta el mueble de noche, Tony lo nota y va a buscar algo ahí, las llaves de  la casa de Peter y otra extra con la inicial del castaño en ella. La agarra, voltea bruscamente a Peter boca arriba, jalonea el collar hasta encontrar el candado y abrirlo con la llave.</p><p>Peter mareado observa el cuerpo del hombre que está  sobre él, pasea sus manos por el pecho musculoso acariciando a su alfa, le da espacio entre sus piernas y Tony lo aprovecha. El alfa se lamenta pero ya no puede más, toma la ropa del chico y se la arranca toda dejándolo desnudo, los alfas de sangre pura tienen más fuerza que los habituales así que hacer eso no repercute mucho.</p><p>"T-Tony..." Gimotea Peter dejando su cuello expuesto. "Tomame, no lo soporto más."</p><p>Stark besa a Peter callando las palabras que tientan en solo joderselo sin preparación, es cierto que el cuerpo de los omegas son hechos para recibir al cuerpo de los alfas pero en este caso debe ser cuidadoso, Peter merece algo especial. Le agarra la cintura para elevarlo a la altura de su propio estómago, suelta los labios del castaño para bajar al cuello y dedicarle ligeros mordiscos en la glándula sensible e inmaculada de su virgen novio.</p><p>Peter tiembla sosteniéndose del cuello de su contrario mientras de su interior expide líquido hacia afuera en su trasero y así necesitar la polla húmeda, caliente y grande de su novio mayor. Tony baja de apoco con besos hasta toparse con los pezones de Peter.</p><p>"Son tan bonitos." Peter se esconde un poco. "Solo debemos avisarles que salgan, ¿no?" Susurra con lujuria en el oído del menor quien asiente tímidamente.</p><p>Tony lame la ligera línea que se hace en el pezón por estar adentro, hace círculos alrededor de la areola rosada, succiona con fuerza y Peter suelta un chillido a la vez que el botón sale a la luz. Stark lo mordisquea levemente y siente algo húmedo caer en su abdomen, sonríe de lado y continúa con el otro, cuando logra lo mismo que con el otro los masajea con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que baja sus labios hacia la pequeña ingle.</p><p>Peter se suelta del cuello y se deja caer a la cama, desde su perspectiva puede ver todo su cuerpo desnudo siendo tocado por su alfa, se avergüenza de ver sus pezones invertidos en su forma natural, son muy grandes y por lo regular se ven más pequeños. Tony da mordidas leves alrededor del pene de Peter, en la ingle y en las piernas provocando en Peter sensaciones nuevas, jamás se había sentido tan bien en su vida.</p><p>El alfa se mete de golpe el pequeño miembro del omega en la boca saboreando el dulce de los restos de su semen, lo succiona con habilidad por un par de minutos más hasta que siente como Peter rellena su boca, traga todo lo que su niño le pudo dar y se separa.</p><p>"Date la vuelta y levanta solo tus caderas amor." Le pide Tony.</p><p>El chico lentamente obedece las acotaciones del mayor, recuesta su cabeza en una almohada mientras alza sus nalgas hacia Tony, Stark agarra el par de cachetes y los separa lentamente dejando ver lo mojado que su pequeño está, con gran antojo se hunde en el ano jugoso del muchacho que no hizo más que gemir y retorcerse, su lengua se metió en la abertura del esfínter rosado moviéndose en círculos constantes durante un rato, Tony absorbe llevándose líquido del omega a la boca y lo traga degustando el sabor a cereza: empalagoso, tan perfecto.</p><p>Saca la lengua para que en su lugar —con sumo cuidado— su dedo índice se introduce curveado en orientación al ombligo del chico, Peter se sobresalta y suelta un gemido chillón, rápidamente encuentra el punto dulce del menor como si estuviera destinado a hacerlo. Después de ese vienen dos más preparando a Peter con la sensación en su interior de algo qur entra en su interior.</p><p>De nuevo los nervios de Anthony se nublan, lo hacen sentirse de alguna forma sucio, sus pensamientos pecaminosos de querer solo marcarlo, hacerlo suyo, preñarlo y que nadie se acerque a él escuchándose enfermo y tóxico. Peter gimotea poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Tony queriendo más contacto, el mayor lo entiende por completo cuando le mira.</p><p>Ha llegado la hora.</p><p>Tony vuelve a acomodarse entre las piernas del omega inclinándose hacia el pequeño y así besarlo con hambre animal haciendo que Peter cediera ante él.</p><p>"Sostente de mi." Ordena Tony con una voz gruesa y diferente a la habitual.</p><p>Peter se vuelve a sostener del cuello del alfa, Tony le toma una vez más de sus caderas alineándose justo en u entrada y dejando caer de a poco a Peter en su pene grueso y latente. Peter suelta chillidos de satisfacción a pesar del dolor, su celo provoca que se vuelva más susceptible al placer incluso si es por medio del dolor, suelta un chillido agudo arqueando su espalda. Tony termina de introducirse cuando mira los ojos de Peter rodar de una forma insana, se acomoda pegando el cuerpo de Peter entre él y la pared.</p><p>"¿Todo bien?"</p><p>"O-oh... Si m-muy bien, perfecto." Susurra Peter con gemidos entre cortados.</p><p>Tony no contesta nada más y solo se empieza a mover terminando siendo consumido por su propio celo, sus caderas empiezan a tener como consciencia propia moviéndose rápido y duro hacia el interior del menor que no parecía decir frases lógicas, puros alaridos sin descanso.</p><p>Hay un momento crucial en el cual sus dientes chocan como Tony le hace chocar contra la pared a su lindo y joven omega, le provoca una sensación que nunca había sentido con ningun otro omega, una sensación de satisfacción y regocijo.</p><p>"N-No aguantó más Tony." Chilla el omega y Tony también piensa lo mismo.</p><p>Besa la mejilla de Peter azotándolo más clntra el concreto y este no se queja para nada, solo goza de ello dejando sus ojos en blanco.</p><p>"Pues no aguantes." Dice. "Dejame ver tu lindo cuello, amor."</p><p>Peter lo hace, deja su cuello expuesto mediante el cosquilleo de todo su cuerpo empieza a apretar a Tony quien lame como un perro el cuello del omega para terminar marcándolo de por vida llegando a su propia éxtasis anudando a su lindo Peter.</p><p>Tony los acomoda en la cama tapándolos con su cobija, sus respiraciones van regulandose con el paso de los segundos, sudorosos y satisfechos —por ahora— se miran con devoción el uno al otro.</p><p>"Te amo, mi omega." Dice Tony.</p><p>"<em>Te amo, mi alfa</em>." Contesta Peter.</p><p>Ambos se quedan dormidos después de un rato.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>